


Discovering Another World

by lackam



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: AU, Bad Decisions, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Distrust, Drinking, Gen, Humor, Light fingered Glorfindel, Magic, Mixed Messages, Non-Graphic Violence, Spirits, injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 19:17:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 31,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8502199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lackam/pseuds/lackam
Summary: After a party gets out of hand, four from Valinor discover they have been transported to another world where they are caught up in the politics and war.





	

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. I am using Fiondil’s idea that Eönwë is Eru’s Oathkeeper in this Fic. Fiondil is an author on the Stories of Arda site.
> 
> 2\. Thanks to my beta Oli.
> 
> 3\. Link to Art: http://archiveofourown.org/works/344948
> 
> 4\. Disclaimer: All the major characters belong to either Tolkien or Nickelodeon.

Title: Discovering another World 

Chapter 1:

Celeborn groaned as he covered his eyes from the bright sun. If it was daylight already, his wife was going to be very upset. He had not realized how potent his first age whiskey had become over the millennium. He wondered exactly how many bottles they had drunk. You would think they would have learned by now not to engage in drinking contests with a Maia, or to let Elrond add anything to their drink. He had sworn the herbs would help them win and they had caved. Challenging Eönwë had been too good to resist though when he had promised to incarnate with a purely Elvin body. He wondered who had passed out last.  
As he finally decided to face the day, he uncovered his eyes and sat up looking around him. He could not believe what he was seeing. Everything was barren around them as far as he could see from his position on the ground, as if recently burned to nothingness. What had they managed to do now, he thought as he turned to check on the others?  
“Leave me alone,” Glorfindel groaned as Celeborn tried to rouse him by shaking him hard.  
“I wish I could, but I think we are all in real trouble,” came the puzzling answer.  
As Glorfindel digested that answer, he opened his eyes, rose, and took a good look around. As he crossed the few feet separating them to shake Elrond and Eönwë, he asked the obvious question.  
“Does anyone recognize where we are?” Glorfindel asked.  
“I thought we were in Elrond’s garden,” Eönwë said as he sat up to get a better idea of why Glorfindel was asking this question.  
“This is definitely not Elrond’s gardens,” Celeborn stated. “Elrond, get up.”  
“Anyone have any water?” Elrond asked as he buried his head in his arms and kept his eyes shut.  
“There is no water,” Celeborn said as he pulled his son-in-law up.  
“Where are we?” Elrond asked as he looked around, then at Eönwë.  
“I have no idea,” came the confused Maia’s answer. “I can not tell where we are other than it does not feel like Arda.”  
That answer caught everyone’s attention. Not Arda? Was Eönwë sure? Elves were supposed to be tied to Arda and not be able to leave until the remaking. What was going on? They all sobered up instantly and went into combat mode. There was no telling what they would encounter, or why.

“Where are they?” Galadriel demanded of Manwë. She and her daughter had been silently watching the drinking contest from the balcony of Elrond’s house and thoroughly enjoyed a good laugh watching as Eönwë had become inebriated. She had never thought to see such a thing and had greatly enjoyed watching the stuck up Maia act the fool when the four had disappeared in a flash of light. At first Galadriel had thought Eönwë has spied them watching and just moved the drinking bout away to somewhere they could not watch. When they had not reappeared by dawn and there was no message, she and Celebrían had made their way to Tanquetil to demand answers.  
“I am told they are presently needed else where and will be occupied for a time,” came the vague answer.  
“Who is telling you this? Be more specific please,” Galadriel demanded.  
“I can not,” Manwë answered. “Ilúvatar has told me he had a little problem elsewhere and they were selected to help solve it. That is all.”  
“Can you not at least tell us if they are well?” Celebrían said unhappy with the answer they were given.  
“I can not tell you exactly where they are as I have not been told, but I would assume Eru would tell me if they were not well,” Manwë admitted. “They are presently not on Arda.”  
“How is that possible?” Galadriel asked as she grabbed her daughter. “Elves are tied to Arda. Eönwë, and maybe Elrond, may travel beyond for they are different, but Celeborn and Glorfindel are elves.”  
“I believe Eru has made an exception in this case,” Manwë explained. “They will be returned when they complete their task.”  
Then he disappeared effectively ending the audience.  
“I will kill all four of them when they get back,” Galadriel said to her daughter as they left the palace.  
“Not if I get to them first,” came Manwë’s quiet reply in their minds.

The four cleared their heads the best they could as they assessed their present surroundings. Taking a quick inventory of what they had on them as processions, they were surprised to find they were all armed with knives. They had no food or water with them although somehow Glorfindel had managed to hang onto an unopened bottle of whiskey when they were transferred to where ever they were. They knew they were in an exposed position and needed to hide until they could figure out what was going on and what to do. They decided to head in a southeasterly direction looking for water as there appeared to be shadows of mountains in that direction. They traveled carefully but quickly across the barren land. Slowly they started to come across what could only be the rubble of destroyed homes and towns. They searched quickly for any items that were usable but found only basic items that did not burn easily left. 

They had walked for two days before they finally started to come across usable remains. They were able to pick up sturdy sticks, the left over of what they assumed were once fences that they shaped into crude staffs. They could use these to defend themselves if needed until they could find something better than their knives. Everywhere they looked, the area had been burned as if destroyed intentionally.  
“These fires were not natural,” Eönwë said as he studied the burn patterns of the ground below when they had travel up a tall hill. “They remind me of the burn patterns human’s leave when they use a scorched earth campaign.”  
“What exactly is a scorched earth campaign?” Celeborn wanted to know. “The damaged is different than what I have seen before. Whatever burned the vegetation was caused in some kind of fight. See the direction patterns.”  
“Scorched earth is when troops burn everything after they have stripping it of anything they deem usable,” Eönwë explained. “It has been used in Middle-earth of late by some of the darker armies.”  
“There appears to be green, unhurt foliage to the south of us,” Glorfindel called. “Do we head in that direction?”  
“It might be safer, at least we will be hidden,” Eönwë answered.  
“ Elrond, what are you doing?” Celeborn inquired as he watched his son-in-law.  
Glorfindel looked back and saw Elrond standing with his eyes closed. Recognizing what he was doing, he wondered for a minute. Then he crossed to Elrond and pulled up his sleeve to look at his right hand. Seeing no ring, he ran his hand over Elrond’s fingers. He felt Vilya.  
“Elrond, Vilya?” he asked.  
“Its power has returned,” Elrond said as he continued reaching out. “I know not why but I can use it again as if it was never shorn of its power.”  
“But is it safe?” Celeborn cautioned.  
“The rings have always been tied to the elves. More importantly, Vilya has always accepted me as her master,” he returned.  
“Be careful as you probe Elrond,” Eönwë warned. “We know not what is out here. I feel a great evil in the distance but cannot tell exactly how far away it is or what form it takes.”  
“Let us head down into cover then for it will be safer for us,” Celeborn said as he thought. “Maybe it is time we all tested what we can do, and not do. That is better done where none can see.”  
All nodded their agreement and they traveled most of the day to reach the stand of woods below. They traveled about a mile and a half into the trees before stopping by a small stream and resting. Then they tested themselves. Celeborn retained the power he had with flora, like in Middle-earth, and the basic small magic of the elves with fire and energy. Glorfindel tried his abilities with fauna and saw that they worked on the few animals around even though they were different. He retained his abilities with small magic and also the greater ability to project his spiritual side. He and Celeborn both noticed that all of their natural senses appeared to have been heightened.  
Elrond went next. He took Vilya off and tried his innate powers to find that his ability to control water was greater than usual. Like the others, his abilities in small magic were there and his senses had been enhanced. The wind also called to him but its language was different and strange. Returning his ring to his finger, he noticed that it extended his senses like it had in Middle-earth. Then he tried out the rings abilities. He was able to control the wind and weather like he had before and it enhanced his abilities with fire and water. Turning to Eönwë, they did not know what to expect. Elrond decided to approach his testing in a different way. Using Vilya, after he gained permission, he placed his hands on Eönwë’s chest and forehead. Looking deep, Elrond learned that the Maia’s powers had been greatly reduced in range and strength. He had been made more equal to the elves. His powers were now limited to what Elrond controlled with Vilya’s aide.  
“You will have to be careful,” he told Eönwë. “Your powers have been dampened so that you are more equal in power to what I just displayed with Vilya. You also seem to be able to control the elements, both natural and man made, whereas our control of these items is sporadic.”  
“How will I know what is equal?” the Maia asked in confusion.  
“Watch us and how we use our powers, and do not attempt anything beyond simple stuff until we know more,” Celeborn explain. “It is better is work up to discover what you can do than to try too much and fail.”  
Nodding his understanding, Eönwë decided to stay in the background and let the others lead. He had suspected what Elrond had confirmed but wondered about his abilities in the things Elrond would not think or know to check. He would test these when he had time alone. He was uncomfortable with these limitations and the not knowing but decided to say nothing for now. The four decided to spend the night in the little clearing and start out again just after dawn. They found enough familiar fruits and vegetable after searching a little further afield to supplement the little fish Eönwë caught in the stream. After eating a good meal they slept in shifts always having two stay awake to watch for danger.  
They rose and refreshed themselves in the stream before starting out again just after dawn. They traveled for several days through the woods and intermittent barren areas before they began hearing the sounds of other travelers. Climbing into the trees nearby, they saw a road leading down into a large valley. In the distance they could see a walled city that was surrounded by farmland. They observed the travelers and realized that with a few changes to their clothing, it would be easy for them to fit in. It was a good thing they had all been dressed in tunics and leggings for once. They crept closer to hear what kind of language was spoken. They were surprised to hear a form of Westron being spoken by the people.  
“Some of the words, I do not recognize,” Celeborn stated. “It might be safer for only two to enter the city.”  
“ I would that we stay together,” Eönwë said with an uncomfortable feeling. The evil he felt seemed to be coming from just beyond the city.  
“I agree,” Glorfindel spoke up before realizing something. “There is something not right about this place. We need to test if we can mind speak amongst ourselves.”  
Surprised that none of them had considered this, they did a quick test which revealed that they all had the ability to converse together easily. They decided to wait until the next day to enter the city using the time until then to further study the people and language. It was Glorfindel who observed that many who traveled to the city seemed to have no purpose.  
“Maybe they are celebrating some holy day,” Celeborn observed.  
“That could cause problems,” Eönwë stated. “While you have the option of free will in your faith, I do not. It is either I believe and stay true to Eru, or I turn my back on him. There is no half way for those of my kind.”  
“ You do not have the option of faking it for protection’s sake,” Elrond observed. “I too have surrendered myself to Eru’s wishes.”  
“That would be kin to a denial of Eru for us,” Eönwë answered.  
“Let us hope then that we can avoid that,” Glorfindel told them. “None of us here would ask that of you. Even Celeborn would stand by your side in this, heathen that he is.”  
Celeborn just threw the nut he had been holding at Glorfindel’s head to lighten the mood while Elrond rolled his eyes. Eönwë was assured by the playful nature of his companions. He knew that they would all follow him to his doom if necessary, for they all believed as he did. They had all made their choices long ago, even Celeborn.  
The next morning they selected a fairly large mixed group to fall in with as they joined the travelers on the road. There were warriors amongst them, and before noon Glorfindel had ensured that they were all armed with at least short swords and knives. Eönwë gave him a censoring look when he took the long knife handed to him but said nothing. Glorfindel just smiled back and continued to charm their traveling companions. They were able to enter the city without much trouble as the guards just considered them a part of the larger group.  
Some of the merchants they had been traveling with invited them to stay amongst them for the next couple of days as they figured that they could hire these new young ones as guards. They had observed how the four had entered their group and mixed together. The merchants had shared smiles as they watched the big blonde appropriate swords and long knives for the others from the guards. Such skills could be useful to them while traveling. They appeared young and the merchants believed that they were just striking out on their own. Seeing the wisdom of being attached to another group, Elrond brokered a deal when approached that allowed them a certain amount of freedom to roam and explore while working for the merchants. The merchants agreed to their demands with smiles of understanding and provided them with papers of employment. Unrealized by the four, they were all seen as younglings looking to expand their horizons from farms or small towns. The merchants considered them more trainable than the spoilt city youth who tried for these jobs to get out of real work.  
They stayed with the merchants until evening while their goods were turned over to stalls or warehouses. They then followed their new employers to their inn. After eating and checking out the sleeping quarters provided for them, they went with the merchants to see some of the city’s entertainments. There were the typical minstrels, mimes, and jugglers as well as a few puppet shows that seemed to remind them of the human settlements of Middle-earth. Further along, they came to streets of taverns and brothels. Passing these without much interest they continued on until they entered a cleaner and clearly wealthier part of the city.  
Soon the merchants were showing their four new employees the temples to the Fire Gods and explaining the finer points of worship. The temples were closed as they prepared for a festival that was set to begin in two days. The merchants explained that they would not be staying to indulge in what was to come as they were continuing on to the Fire Lord’s city in the morning. They mistook the four’s quietness as disappointment and none of the four decided to correct them.  
The following morning, they started their duties as guards. It was towards noon before they left the city and they pushed through the mountains on the far side of the valley before stopping for the night. They arranged it so that they slept in shifts as they did not trust their surroundings. They traveled for seven long days before they came upon a bay area with a large city surrounding it. In the distance they could see merchant ships plying the waters and on one side of the bay were docks for what was clearly a navy.  
It took them another day of traveling to reach the city. They watched as both groups and individuals were stopped and their belongings checked. They also appeared to be checking people against a list of pictures. Seeing their apprentices’ question, one of the merchants explained that this was normal and that they would be fine with the papers they had been provided. After another hour, it was their turn before the gates and as promised they were allowed to pass through easily. They were soon at their destination near the docks and stood guarding the goods as the merchants discharged their wares. Finally towards evening they followed the merchants into a clean hostel where they were assigned rooms together. After eating, the merchants offered to escort them on a tour.  
They came across many of the same type stalls and street acts they had seen in the earlier city. Overall, the city appeared to be cleaner and well maintained. As they walked towards the center of the city and the palace they could see in the distance things began to take on a more militaristic bend. In the streets here, many acts of human strength were being tested by both men and women. Most were typical wrestling matches or fighting of different sorts but in a few areas different types of magic were being done. It was to these that they paid particular attention.  
Seeing their interest, the merchants indulged them hoping to learn if any of them were lucky enough to possess inborn powers. Youth with these innate strengths were much sought after and were becoming fewer and harder to find as their families took to hiding them from the Fire Lord. The look of these four was promising and the merchants were not above testing them. At a nod from the senior among them, they steered their new guards towards the physical contests first to test their strength. There was hope when they saw the laughter in the young one’s eyes as they watched the fights.  
“Are you young ones ready to prove your abilities to us?” the senior merchant asked them. Seeing their unease and not sure of its source he continued. “I will put up the betting fees. We have need to know of your abilities to ensure we provide you with the proper training.”  
“But we have already be trained,” Eönwë began in an effort to forestall the contests.  
“I am sure your families trained you well, young one,” another merchant laughed gently. “But we were not there to see it.”  
“Come,” another of the merchants signaled to Glorfindel. “I will pay for you to fight next. You have no need to worry, even though you are the youngest. These fights in this ring are purely physical strength.”  
“Glorfindel, be careful and temper your strength,” came the silent voices of his friends.  
“Jeesh, you worry as if I have never done this before,” he commented back.  
“Remember the strength of men,” came Elrond’s final warning. Although he was actually the youngest among them, he had been taken as the eldest because he looked so due to his mixed blood. If any of them could be considered weak here, it would be Celeborn despite his age. It was he who was nothing but a normal elf. They had decided to play along with the merchants’ decisions about their ages, as it made them fit in more but suspected that it would be harder to hide then they realized. Especially once they started to fight. How could they possibly hide millennia of training and war experience?  
Glorfindel was led into the ring when the present bout ended. When he took his shirt off and handed it to Elrond, the merchants exchanged looks. It was clear from the scars and muscle mass that this was not his first fight despite his youngling looks. They wondered what the clothing of the others hid. Hidden from the others, they increased their bets significantly. Glorfindel looked to Elrond when his opponent stepped into the ring. He was taller than him and much broader.  
‘Feel him out rather than try for a quick take down,’ came the advice. ‘It would attract too much attention if you felled him too fast.’  
Glorfindel did as instructed and soon the fight was on. He reveled in the physical exertion as it relieved the tensions that had built up as a consequence of being constantly on watch in this new place. He drew the match out as long as he could but realized at one point that to continue would be cruel. He then ended the match quickly without hurting the man too much. Eönwë handed him a wet cloth to wipe down with as he stepped out of the ring, then he put his tunic back on. The merchants were pleased and chose Celeborn to go next. His opponent was smaller but quicker. Choosing to end the fight quickly once he had relieved some tension, he used his own speed to down the man. He smiled at Glorfindel when he exited the ring.  
“Now I know why you dragged out the fight so long,” he told him. “It does feel good to stretch the muscles some and relieve the tension.”  
Eönwë went next. His opponent was roughly the same size as Glorfindel’s had been but they were worried. Eönwë had never fought without his Maian powers before and would have no way to gauge how much strength to use. There were catcalls and shouts of foul when the match ended because Eönwë put too much power into his first punch and knocked the guy out.  
“Remind us to work with you on disguising your skills better,” Elrond said to him as he exited the ring. He also saw how uncomfortable Eönwë was at the comments about his beauty. They would have to give him a crash course on humans and their behaviors tonight. Spending time in Númenor after the War of Wrath had obviously not prepared him for man’s baser instincts.  
There was silence when Elrond took off his shirt and entered the ring. He had more scars due to his human heritage than the others despite his young looks. His body was also better defined, more mature looking to the people, than the others. No one came forward to fight at first, but suddenly there was a commotion at one side of the ring. A tall lithe man took off his shirt and stepped into the ring.  
“Let us see exactly what you can do,” he sneered at Elrond.  
‘Be careful Elrond,” Eönwë warned as he sized the opponent up. ‘He is not what he seems. He has much hidden power, magic in him.’  
Nodding his head in acknowledgement, Elrond studied his opponent. He had taken Vilya off as he removed his shirt to prevent any accidents. Now he was glad he had thought to do so as he studied his opponent. There was something about this one that would have triggered his ring’s protective ability if he had worn it. He just hoped he was not so out of practice that he could not defend himself well. While his oath to not take up arms again prevented him from fighting with weapons other than in self defense, Glorfindel had made sure he was more than competent in hand to hand combat.  
As the match began, the two circled each other trying to find a weakness to exploit. Finally they nodded to each other and came together in the middle. They wrestled for some time before coming to the conclusion that they were equal in physical strength. Elrond was doing is best to act human and not exert his Elvin or Maian powers when he felt a force from the other push him back suddenly. He realized quickly that this was no ordinary opponent. When it happened again and this time had a sting to it, he became angry. If the other was not going to play fair, he wasn’t either. Using his Elvin abilities, he put the other to the ground and held him there. Suddenly he was pushed off and across the ring from the energy again.  
“Elrond, don’t loose your temper,” Glorfindel called as he realized what was happening.  
The crowd went quiet when all realized that the fight had gone beyond physical. Suddenly, Elrond’s opponent flung a stream of yellow fire at him. Elrond did not even flinch as he used his abilities to catch the fire and turn it into a ball and extinguished it. The other’s eyes went wide as he realized that he was not the only one who could control fire. Panicking, he unleashed a series of fire bolts at Elrond as he moved around the ring quickly. He also kept pushing Elrond away with blasts of air. Elrond used his innate abilities to direct the fire above their heads as he followed his opponent around the ring. The wind, while pushing him back at first, obeyed his commands to go around him. Seeing a bucket of water in the corner, he called the water out of it and doused his opponent’s head and moving in quickly knocked him out with a blow to the head.  
As he left the ring, the crowd backed away and some bowed to him. Frowning, he ignored them and dressed while the merchants herded them back to the inn. They were instructed to go to their rooms and stay there while one of the merchants acquired some food. Once settled, the others tended to each other’s hurts before talking to give Elrond time to calm down. The merchants said nothing but watched them closely wondering if all four were actually benders.  
Finally, Elrond spoke. “I am sorry,” was all he said before the door burst open suddenly and soldiers filled the room.  
A tall officer entered and pointed to Elrond. Their merchant bosses tried to prevent the arrest but failed.  
“ You claim they were together as a group?” the officer asked the senior merchant.  
“Only the dark haired two,” he lied thinking to protect the younger ones. “The light haired ones were with another group we traveled with who have since gone on. We bought their services before meeting up with those two.”  
‘ We take the dark ones then,” ordered the officer as he signaled his men.  
“ No Glorfindel,” Eönwë ordered silently when he moved to protect them. Then he continued silently, ‘We can keep in contact so as not to lose each other. You cannot rescue us if we are all in jail. Use the protection the merchants have offered. I will watch after Elrond.’  
Celeborn nodded his understanding and pulled Glorfindel back as Elrond and Eönwë were led from the inn in restraints.  
“Where are they taking them?” he asked the merchants.  
“To the palace,” came their reply. “Did you not know that all element benders who are not in league with the Fire Lord are considered traitors?”  
“Who is this Fire Lord?” Glorfindel asked.  
“Oh young ones,” the senior merchant began as he signaled one of his regular guards to keep watch. “You have obviously been kept in the dark about outside affairs in an attempt to hide your abilities. And yes we can tell you two are also hiding some abilities of some type. Come and sit. We will attempt to tell you of what is going on and answer your questions.”  
their heads, they sat and ate a snack of bread and cheese as they listen to the story of the Fire Lord and his dominion over their world. When they came to the part about how the Fire Lord had proclaimed himself God after undergoing some strange ritual that had given him immortal life, Celeborn cringed. Eönwë would never give allegiance to this man even if it was to save his own life. Elrond for that matter would not either. They were both too dedicated to Eru. He and Glorfindel listened closely when the merchants told of the different element benders and their subsequent fall and dominion under the Fire Lord. They told the story of his eventually defeat at the hands of the Avatar and succession of his son. When they told of the Fire Lords escape and defeat of the Avatar and his imprisonment, they both just shook their heads. What had they all got themselves into to? Left alone for the rest of the night, Celeborn and Glorfindel talked about what they had learned between themselves and thought about all they had seen.  
“ It seems that our world was not the only one Morgoth contaminated. Do you think other Maiar, like Sauron, are here?” Glorfindel asked.  
“I would think that Eönwë would have felt them, and he said nothing,” Celeborn said. “We should ask him to be sure when next we speak with him.”  
“Should we not try now?” Glorfindel asked impatiently.  
“ No, we don’t want to run the risk of distracting them,” came the careful reply. “If they have not contacted us by morning, we will try then.”  
Then they settled down for the night, with one always awake on watch.

 

Chapter 2:

Elrond and Eönwë were led away towards the middle of town and the palace. They knew not what exactly they had done wrong so kept their silence and observed as much as they could of their surroundings. Finally they were led before a senior officer who was conversing with several others. To one side they could see Elrond’s former opponent being paid off as he smirked at them. He had obviously betrayed them to the authorities after losing the fight. It was also obvious that he was one of these people of a somewhat lower rank.  
“Well, well, what have we here?” asked the commander when they had been placed before him. “You are too young and unknowing to be traitors yourself so I think you are perhaps some younglings who have escaped from your homes. Tell me; are your parents also benders? Where is your home?”  
Elrond and Eönwë knew not what exactly benders were so kept silent. Eönwë warned Elrond to show no emotion when the commander pulled his head back by the hair rather roughly. The man looked closely at Elrond trying to discern what he was.  
“Or are you something more, another Avatar perhaps?” he asked Elrond who had avoided looking him in the eye. “We know what a failure the last Avatar was and that he has lost his powers since capture. Were you granted his powers upon their loss?”  
Elrond did not answer. He did not know what an Avatar was but suspected that it was these peoples enemy. Although now he wondered how one person could cause such fear and it worried him. Eönwë was inspected next but was careful not to look the man in the eyes. He and Elrond looked similar enough that they could pass for brothers in the eyes of this man. No elf would believe that, but man’s eyes could not see the differences. He would be taken as a younger brother to Elrond which put him in equal danger.  
“Bind them well and put them in separate cells,” the commander ordered. “We will let the Fire Lord question them in the morning. Remember to place the helmet on the older one’s head just in case.”  
They were dragged off to a cell block below ground where they were put in separate steel cages that ran down the middle of a corridor with cells on both sides. There was another cell in the corridor between theirs that was occupied by a human with strange makings. He was a youth with a tattoo of a blue line that ran down his body. The tattoo came to an end in an arrow shape upon his forehead. There was a large dark scar on his back in the middle of the line. He, like they, was caged but he was not bound as they were. He watched as they were brought in and tied to poles that ran down the center of their cells. He just looked at them for a minute before returning his stare to the floor.  
“Do you think he is this avatar they referred to?” Eönwë asked Elrond in Sindaran when the guards had left.  
“Possibly,” Elrond answered. “It would explain why he is caged as we are. But more importantly, what is an Avatar?”  
I know not and be careful what you say, for these walls here have ears,” came the careful reply. “Rest for now, I will contact the others and see what information they can provide.”

‘Glorfindel,’ Eönwë called after sensing that Elrond had finally fallen asleep.  
‘Eönwë,’ Glorfindel acknowledged as he woke and answered. ‘Where are you?’  
‘ We are being held in a dungeon of sorts in the lower levels below the palace,’ he answered. ‘Elrond sleeps for now but he is troubled by dreams. We need information.’  
‘ What do you need to know?’ Celeborn asked as he joined the conversation.  
‘Elrond has been accused of being a possible Avatar,’ he told them. ‘We need to know what one is and the consequences of that.’  
Glorfindel relayed the information that he and Celeborn had learned from the merchants to Eönwë.  
‘Can we get you out?’ he finally asked.  
‘We are too heavily guarded where we are at,’ came the reply. ‘I suspect that the one in the cell between Elrond and I is the real Avatar if what you say is true. The commander of those who arrested us said he has lost his powers since he has been here.’  
‘ Could we have been brought here to help him complete his destiny and rescue this world?’ Celeborn asked as he thought about the situation.  
‘It is consistent with the way Eru works sometimes,’ Eönwë acknowledged as he admired the Elves willingness to be used in this fashion. Not all would have been so willing.  
‘Rest while you can,’ came Glorfindel’s instructions. ‘The merchants want to take Celeborn and me out of the city for our own protection tomorrow. They think it is just a matter of time before the guards return for us.’  
‘It is probably safer for you,’ came Eönwë’s response. ‘Just don’t go too far, and don’t do anything stupid to draw attention. Elrond and I both drew too much attention to ourselves.’  
‘Call us if we can help in any way and keep us apprised of the situation,’ Celeborn warned. ‘One last thing, Eönwë. This Fire Lord has proclaimed himself a God. Something happened to him to give him immortality. Be careful.’  
‘I understand but realize that neither Elrond nor I will bow to him,’ Eönwë responded before resting himself.

Elrond woke just before dawn the next morning and was updated on the situation by Eönwë.  
‘I have had dreams,’ he began. ‘Celeborn is right in his assumptions except that this Avatar cannot regain his powers. Only one is born every generation and this generation is lost except to sire another air bender as that is what his heritage is. If this world is to be saved from further destruction from the Fire Lord, one of us must become the Avatar.’  
‘Can that be done without accepting whatever Gods they worship?’ Eönwë asked as he realized that he or Elrond were the most likely candidates for becoming the Avatar. Celeborn and Glorfindel did not have the abilities they had and it was unlikely they could be taught to use any others without sacrificing their souls. He would not allow that to happen.  
‘I do not know but I do not think Eru would place us in this situation if that were the only way,’ Elrond answered. ‘They already think I am possibly the next Avatar. Let us play off of that for now and see where it leads. You can always complete what I fail to accomplish.’  
Eönwë nodded his head in understanding as they watched what they could see of the rising sun through the little windows in the ceiling. Soon they heard the clang of metal and the cell doors along the walls began to open. They watched as all kinds of people, both the unsavory and the unlucky, began to come out into the corridor. Many made their way to the cages to taunt them and throw trash at them. Most concentrated on the one in the middle as Eönwë and Elrond were still unknowns. As the guards came in to restore order and lead the prisoners out to breakfast a group of five came over to the middle cage. They were all bound in special glowing handcuffs that restricted their movement and had strange helmets similar to the one placed on Elrond on their heads. They addressed the youth in the middle cage.  
“How are you this morning, Aang?” a fairly young female asked.  
“The usual I guess,” the Avatar answered dejectedly.  
“Who are these new captives?” a young man asked. “They wear cuffs and head gear like we do.”  
“I know not Sokka,” Aang answered. “They were brought in late last night.”  
“You have no need to fear us,” Elrond said as he entered the conversation. “We are here to help you.”  
“And how do you expect to do that?” another youth with scars over his left eye and face said in derision. They all gasped and took a step back as Elrond and Eönwë’s cuffs suddenly dropped from their arms and they both stood as Elrond took off the helmet.  
“You should not question what you do not know Zuko,” Eönwë said as he walked to his cell door and unlocked it with nothing but a word. They watched as Elrond did the same.  
“And you should be more alert,” a girl dressed in flowing robes said as she ordered the troops to retake their new captives and restrain them again. They were suddenly seized and roughly bound again as hats were placed on both of their heads this time.  
“Escort the others to their meal while we take these two before the Fire Lord.” she sneeringly ordered.  
Elrond and Eönwë were pushed before pointed spears to an elaborate hall where many were gathered. They were pushed before a man on the dais and told to kneel. They were knocked to the floor when they refused. The commander stepped forward and updated another about them. They watched as this man in turn whispered into the ear of the man on the dais.  
“Kneel before the Fire Lord and give him his proper due as the immortal God,” the counselor ordered them.  
Elrond and Eönwë rose to their feet and stayed there. Neither would acknowledge what they were told to do. When the guards made to knock them to the floor again, the Fire Lord stopped them. He sensed that these two were different than normal and signaled his daughter, who had followed them in, to kneel by his side.  
“You would not kneel to one who is immortal?” he asked them.  
“Immortal, I think not. How old are you?” Elrond rushed and asked to cut off whatever Eönwë had started to say. They needed information now, not a fight that would end in their deaths.  
“I am a thousand years old as of last week,” came the smug response expecting them to be shocked.  
“Is that all?” Eönwë asked as he gave in and followed Elrond’s lead. “Why my young friend here is nearing his nine thousandth birthday. You are but a babe compared to us.”  
“And how old do you claim to be?” the Fire Lord asked with anger in his eyes.  
“There is no translation into your years for my age child,” Eönwë answered as he looked into the Fire Lord’s eyes.  
The Fire Lord shivered as he looked into the ancient eyes. Turning to look into Elrond’s eyes he realized that they spoke the truth. He had to reassess how he handled this situation as he did not want his people to revere these two. He had been warned that others like his mentor might show up, and now he was faced with the situation. His people knew not the secret behind his immortality and he would not risk the truth coming out now.  
“Here I am God,” he told them.  
“To you maybe,” was the only response Elrond gave.  
“You will bow before him, and take orders from me, before this is over,” the Fire Lord’s daughter proclaimed.  
“No, we won’t,” was all Eönwë said.  
With a flick of his hand soldiers rushed forward and forced the two to their knees. The Fire Lord surrounded them with a ring of fire while he whispered orders to the man standing behind his throne. The man quickly left and returned with chains that glowed. The Fire Lord broke his circle only long enough for the man to enter and place the new chains on Elrond and Eönwë. Eönwë realized instantly that the chain with enchanted with dark evil and warned Elrond to not struggle too much in them as he could not tell all that the chains could do.  
Ending his circle of fire and coming before them The Fire Lord selected Elrond and placed his hand on his forehead. Elrond was suddenly subjected to searing fire coursing through him. Then he felt the mind probe begin. He rushed and closed his mind as his body burned even more. The pain was intense but he would not yield. His mind was his own and he would not give up control for any reason. Over and over came the assault on his mind until he finally could take no more and lost consciousness. Eönwë sensed Elrond’s fall and exerted his own powers to keep Elrond’s mind locked. This was one area where he could not be defeated as he had been gifted with special abilities being Manwë’s herald and Eru’s Oathkeeper.  
Growling in frustration, the Fire Lord tried the same tactics on Eönwë. He came up against a black void that he was afraid to cross and stopped in fear. Angry now that he had been thorped in his plans, and because he had begun to fear these two himself, he ordered that both of the prisoners be taken out and given a hundred lashes each. He suspected that they were not as powerful as they thought and hoped that the extreme number would damage them somehow. He wanted to hurt them as much as he could. He smiled as he saw the sudden fear in the eyes of the younger one as he looked at the other on the floor. He could afford to loose the older looking one if the younger looking one would follow him for he suspected that he was the more powerful. And he wanted that power.  
‘Glorfindel,’ Eönwë called as they were dragged out and tied to whipping posts.  
‘I am here Eönwë,’ came the response.  
‘Can you bolster Elrond with your power and being from such a distance?” he asked as the first lash fell.  
‘I have done it before but not at such a great distance,’ Glorfindel replied. ‘Why?’  
‘Do it now,’ Eönwë instructed. ‘I can keep the guard up on his mind but do not have the connection to help him further. We are being whipped and I fear he will not survive.’  
‘What has happened?’ Celeborn cut in as he watched Glorfindel sit on the back of one of the wagons. They had left the city just an hour ago and were still traveling.  
‘We would not yield and the Fire Lord has made Elrond a target,’ Eönwë explained. ‘I believe that he has decided to sacrifice Elrond in an attempt to convert me to his service. He tried to rape Elrond’s mind while burning his nerve endings mentally. I continued the mind block when Elrond fell unconscious but he has ordered us to be given a hundred lashes with a whip. I can survive this easily I think but of Elrond I am not so sure.’  
‘Glorfindel will bolster him as much as he can,’ Celeborn assured him. ‘I will try if he cannot. We need to get you out of there.’  
‘You must wait. Ow!’ came the pained reply. ‘This hurts; I have never experienced anything like this in incarnate form before.’  
‘You will heal if your wounds are tended properly,’ came the careful reply. ‘Why must we wait?’  
‘We have met the Avatar and some of his friends. It would be easier if we could escape as a group so he could tell us what we needed to know.’  
‘That is ideal yes, but can Elrond hang on that long?’ Celeborn asked doubtfully.  
‘He cannot,’ came the strained answer from Glorfindel. ‘We must rescue them soonest. Celeborn, learn where the loyalties of our merchants lay with a few discreet questions. Eönwë, learn the layout when you go back in.’  
‘I must go,’ came the painful request from Eönwë. He was unsure of how much more pain he could endure as he had never felt anything resembling this before. Being incarnate definitely had downsides.  
‘Keep a mental line open to us in case you loose consciousness,’ Celeborn warned before cutting the link. Then he turned to talk with the merchants.

The merchants proved to be sympathetic but were too afraid to help them. They did agree to give them the information they sought as well as advice about where and how to get back into the city. They also gave Glorfindel letters of introduction to help them if they managed to escape with or without their friends. The merchants also explained their itinerary to the young ones hoping they would return to them although they were not sure yet if they could continue using them.  
Thanking the merchants, Celeborn and Glorfindel took their leave and headed back towards the city to wait for dark. Only then would they enter the city and try to break into the palace to rescue their friends.

The whipping felt like it went on for far longer than it was supposed to. Eönwë was thankful that Elrond did not wake through the beating even though he could tell that Elrond had entered a state of shock. He himself was experiencing a level of pain he had not thought possible although he had managed to stay barely conscious. Finally they were cut down and dragged back into the dungeons were they were thrown into their respective cells again. Landing on his back, he had time to think that he would never be bad again before he blacked out from the pain.

Chapter 3:

Glorfindel cursed as he tried to reach the cuts and burns on his upper back. He was not hurt badly, but it was awkward and he was having trouble tending it himself. He felt a cool cloth press upon the cut and looked back to see Katara helping him. Nodding his thanks as Katara continued to clean him up, he thought back over the last several days. He was surprised and relieved that they had all made it. There had been several moments when he had not thought that any of them would. He and Celeborn had been stupid to think that retrieving Elrond and Eönwë would take only careful planning. He could not believe they had been so arrogant as to believe they could do it themselves. If it had not been for the children, none of them would have survived.  
He and Celeborn had infiltrated the prison without detection and ease, but had not counted on the other prisoners turning on them. The alarm has been raised as they carried the unconscious forms of their friends from their cells. They had released the Avatar as well to help them and that had ended up being the deciding factor to their escape. The Avatar had released his friends and with their abilities, they had escaped the prison and hidden out in the city until they could escape into the hills two nights later.  
Celeborn was busy treating what he could of Eönwë’s back while he watched over Elrond. For a while they had not believed that Elrond would make it. He had been flogged until the bone shown through in most places on his back. Eight of his ribs had been broken from the force of the whip after being exposed. It would take Elrond a long time to heal physically. Assessing his mental stated would have to wait until after he could remain conscious for a while.  
As for Eönwë, his injuries were very serious but not as bad as Elrond’s. It was almost as if he had not been whipped as viciously. It was either that or his lesser injuries were a result of his being a Maia. He only had had four broken ribs and only a few places where the bone clearly showed on his back. Infection was the major worry physically now for both he and Elrond. While Eönwë was healing quite quickly from the flogging, he had retreated into himself and that worried them. The shocking brutality of the beatings on top of the attempted raping of the mind had stunned him, as well as the disregard for life. None had considered that the Maia would not know how to react to such brutal treatment. Fighting amongst the higher orders of Eru’s children must be different indeed if such treatment came as a shock. It would explain why none of Morgoth’s followers were ever considered for redemption if such brutality changed them so much. Glorfindel would need to speak with him soon after he awakened or they would run the risk of there being permanent mental damage from Eönwë’s treatment. He shuddered to think of the herald at his full strength as these people’s enemy. The destruction he could bring at his full potential was unimaginable.  
Celeborn checked the cleaning job Katara was doing after he treated the other children’s injuries. He himself had only sustained some minor cuts and burns. He would heal quickly as would Glorfindel. After applying a healing salve, he told Glorfindel to get some sleep. He would take the first watch as he wanted to keep a close eye on Elrond. Celeborn flinched and sighed when Glorfindel told him of his fears about Eönwë. That was another issue they would have to deal with soon but thankfully not tonight. He settled near the entrance of the cave they had chosen to hide in and wondered what his wife was doing. He was reminded of the silence in their bond as he tried to reach out for comfort and received no response. 

Across the universe in Arda, Galadriel held her daughter as she felt the plea for comfort from her husband. She had already realized that the bond only traveled one way and she had no way to respond. She and Celebrían had been brought to Loríen by Olorin three days past when they had been overwhelmed by the emotions coming from their mates. Irmo had placed them in a special pavilion and given them Maian attendants to see to their needs. Celebrían had collapsed after being overcome by intense waves of pain not her own. The sudden silence in the bond with Elrond made her fear for both her daughter and son-in-law. She had been angry at them when they disappeared but now she just wanted them safe and back home, including the arrogant herald. She knew that Eönwë would not let the others be harmed if he could prevent it. 

High on the mountain top of Taniquetil, Varda tried to calm a weeping Maia the best she could as the rage, pain, and confusion from her mate overcame her. It had been hard on Eönwë’s mate to accept that part of his spirit was always locked away from her due to his charge as Eru’s Oathkeeper. His distraction as his duties took more and more of his spirit had left a rift between them that Varda was not sure could be overcome until his duty was fulfilled after the breaking of Arda if it ended then of which she was not sure. She was glad to see that great love was still there but distressed that this latest happening might part them until the end.  
Manwë could only watch from across the room in sadness and guilt as he remembered when he had pleaded with Ilúvatar to teach the four reckless friends a lesson they would not forget. His plea had been answered but he knew not why their bonds to their mates had not been totally severed upon leaving Arda. He had pleaded for the bonds to be severed totally while the four were gone when he learned of the distress being caused but his request had fallen on deaf ears. He racked his brain trying to figure out what lessons were being taught to whom by leaving the one way bonds in tact. He was only beginning to realize the lesson he himself was to learn.

“How soon before we can move them?” Glorfindel asked Celeborn several days later as he moved to the cave entrance to relieve him from his watch.  
“They are both running fevers,” he explained. “I would not move either of them any time soon.”  
“We cannot stay here,” Glorfindel said as he settled. “It isn’t safe. They will come after us and we are not that well hidden.”  
“Is anywhere here safe?” Celeborn asked before going and catching a few hours rest himself.  
Shortly after the sun rose, Aang rose and prepared a light meal from the few supplies they had managed to bring with them. After eating his small bowl, he took a portion to the golden being standing watch by the entrance. He waited until Glorfindel had finished his bowl before passing a canteen of water to him. When he had retrieved the canteen he returned to his friends who were waking.  
It was several hours later before anyone approached the golden being again. It seemed as if Aang had been nominated after a quick conference.  
“Who are you?” Aang asked quietly as he contemplated the being before him. “You are not of here and you are not like us.”  
“No we are not,” came the quiet response as Glorfindel contemplated how much to tell this Avatar. “Our home is far away. Coming here was rather a shock to us.”  
“Then why are you here?” Aang inquired as he found he trusted this being.  
“We believe we are here to help you,” came the quiet response. “My name is Glorfindel by the way. The silver haired one is Celeborn.”  
“And the others?” Toph asked as the others came to join them.  
“The older looking one is named Elrond,” Celeborn told them as he came up behind them. Then he smirked. “The younger looking one is called Eönwë. Despite their looks, Elrond is actually the youngest of us all while Eönwë is the oldest.”  
“What are you? Zuko asked defensively. “I have seen your ears and watched your actions. You are not human.”  
Celeborn and Glorfindel communicated silently between themselves before Glorfindel finally answered the question. They would not refer to Eönwë’s origins unless they had too.  
“Our race has several names,” he began. “We are commonly called elves, or the firstborn. Our home is called Arda.”  
“Never heard of it,” came the quick response from the other boy, Sokka.  
The elves laughed as this one reminded them of young, reckless elflings.  
“No, I don’t imagine you have.” Celeborn said with a smile.  
“If this is not your home, then why were you sent here to help?” Aang asked.  
“We do not know,” Glorfindel answered thinking it would not do to explain that this was probably punishment for corrupting Eönwë. That would raise more questions then it answered and he still remembered the type of embarrassing questions young ones could ask.  
Seeing that all of the children were around them, Celeborn decided to head off one potential problem before it happened.  
“Until we tell you otherwise, it would be better if you stayed away from Eönwë for now,” he told the young ones.  
“After the beating they took, I doubt either one will be awake any time soon,” Katara said.  
“We are a very hardy race,” Glorfindel said quietly. “Eönwë will probably wake some time tomorrow if not later today. We asked you to stay away so we can assess his reaction to what was done to him. He comes from a place where such brutality is not common. We don’t want him lashing out at you if he is angry.”  
“That we can understand,” Aang said as he tried to decipher what wasn’t being said. “Where do we go from here?”  
“We will need someplace where we can all hide,” Celeborn answered. “Our friends need time to heal and recover.”  
“We were hoping you knew of someplace we could go,” Glorfindel prompted.  
“We will talk among ourselves,” Zuko said distrustfully as they all walked away.  
“Give it time,” Celeborn said when he saw Glorfindel’s frown.  
“We don’t have time,” he snapped back. “We need to move and soon. This Fire Lord will not give up looking for us. If he has realized even an inkling of the power carried by Elrond or Eönwë, he will want them under his control. If he cannot achieve that, then he will try and destroy them. The sooner they heal and we are able to do whatever we are here for, the better.”  
“What bothers you so much?” Celeborn asked. He had known the blonde for ages and knew there would be a reason behind this edginess.  
“Did you have a chance to see the Fire Lord’s daughter during the attack?” he asked.  
“No, I was too busy with Elrond. Why?” Celeborn wanted to know.  
“She could be Zuko’s twin,” was the careful answer. Then Glorfindel turned away and went back into the cave. “I am going to check on Eönwë.”

The next afternoon Glorfindel sat beside Eönwë for several hours before he finally began to stir. A quick assessment let him feel the rage building in the herald as he slowly came to. As soon as he deemed him able enough to understand him, he moved around to his head and began whispering soothing thoughts into his ear in an effort to keep him calm. When he saw that he was awake, he helped him sit up enough to drink from a water skin before laying him back down. He became worried when Eönwë would not look him in the eye or answer his questions. Finally, taking a chance, he placed his hand on Eönwë’s cheek and gently raised his head. Seeing the confusion and anger there, he knew he had to talk with him soon before everything spiraled out of control. Placing his hand on the herald’s forehead, he used all of his strength to push him into a deep healing sleep that would hopefully last for several days.  
When Eönwë finally woke two days later, Celeborn gave him some water and fed him a bowl of broth before calling Glorfindel over.  
“Can you rise?” Glorfindel asked gently as Eönwë glared at him.  
Seeing a small nod, Glorfindel helped him to rise and guided him outside to sit on a boulder to the left of the opening where they could speak without being overheard. Celeborn realized what he was doing and let it be know that he would keep the others away and in the cave for as long as necessary. He knew that if they could not help Eönwë put what had happened to him into prospective, then they might all die from the consequences. He silently cursed Eru for placing them in this position, and then thanked him for taking some of Eönwë’s powers away. If the Maia had been at full capacity, he would have attacked instead of enduring the whipping and Elrond might have been killed. Then while praying for Glorfindel to succeed, he asked what they had done that was so bad to have been sent here in the first place because he did not even want to place himself in this position again.

It took Glorfindel several hours to help Eönwë put some of what had happened into some form of prospective he could deal with. Finally seeing a weary understanding in the herald’s eyes, he fed him the small bowl of food Celeborn had brought and helped him back into the cave. The children watched in awe as he knelt down beside Elrond and let a golden glow envelope his hand as he held it on Elrond’s head. Then he crossed to his own pallet with help and promptly fell asleep. He did not wake for three days.  
On the day Eönwë again awakened, towards nightfall, Aang approached Celeborn and signaled that he wished to speak with him. While the children realized they were in this together, they had maintained their distance.  
“One of us will keep watch tonight,” he started. “Neither of you have had much sleep, and we are able.”  
“We do not require as much sleep as you young ones do and our senses are better,” Celeborn explained gently. “I think it better if we keep the watch for now.”  
“There is an abandoned city, containing an air temple, that we might be able to hide in for a while,” Aang told him. “Our only problem will be getting there for it is very far.”  
“Do you know the way from here?” Eönwë said as he came up behind him. Seeing Celeborn’s inquiring look, he explained. “I think I can transfer all of us there a few at a time.”  
“Are you sure, I thought your powers were diminished significantly?” Celeborn asked in Sindarin so that Aang could not understand them.  
“I will be strong enough to try it soon,” he answered. “Glorfindel is right, we cannot stay here. I caught a trend of the Fire Lord’s thoughts before he began trying to rape our minds. He thinks he can turn me to his side if he destroys Elrond. I will not let that happen.”  
“What of your injuries?” Celeborn asked him as he tried to assess one far beyond him.  
Eönwë just stared out beyond them into the darkness for a few minutes before answering. “I am healing well physically. I can do this but it will leave me exhausted in my diminished state.”  
Glorfindel had come up behind them and listened to the exchange. He was worried about his friend but realized that the comfort he needed was beyond their ability to provide. Only Ilúvatar would be able to set things right in Eönwë’s world again. He pulled the Maia into a gentle hug while letting Celeborn know he would see to him.  
“I will take over the watch from you in a short while,” he told Celeborn. “Elrond’s bandages will need changed again and you do need some sleep. You also need to sleep and heal more Eönwë, especially if we are to try moving any time soon.”  
“I will tonight for we will have to move tomorrow, they are coming,” was all the Maia answered as he returned to his pallet to sleep.  
“Think well your choice of destination Aang,” Celeborn told the Avatar. “If you cannot give direct, detailed instructions on its location, then have a back up place we can go to temporarily. It matters not where but the further from here the better it would be. Go, you need to sleep and I need to attend to my son-in-law.”  
Aang was confused from the conversation but he trusted these strange beings, even Eönwë, the angry one. As he made his way back to his pallet, he saw that Zuko was not asleep but watching Eönwë. He knew that Zuko did not trust these beings and that he was also shaken by the way his father had disposed of him as if he did not matter anymore. He hoped he would not cause trouble tomorrow when they moved.  
The next morning, they could see the Fire Lords troops from the entrance of the cave. They all watched silently as Elrond was wrapped securely for travel and helped pack up the few belongings they had managed to bring with them.  
“Is everything ready?” Eönwë said as he came to stand before Aang. Seeing that it was, he turned his attention to the Avatar. “Can you give me clear directions to this city you speak of?”  
Seeing Aang’s answering nod, Eönwë gained permission before placing his hand on the boy’s head and looking into his mind. When he was sure he could find the city he retreated.  
“I can get us there,” he told Glorfindel and Celeborn. “I will take Aang and Celeborn first so they can set up some sort of camp, then the other children. I will take Glorfindel and Elrond last.”  
“Are you sure you are strong enough to do this?” Celeborn asked in worry knowing that Eönwë was not physically healed himself to say nothing of his mental state.  
“We have no choice, they approach,” came the answer they dreaded. Turning to the children he tried to explain what would happen. “I have the ability to transfer us to another place a few at a time. You will not be hurt but must trust me. You will feel disorientation but it will pass. Come.”  
Aang nodded his head and entered Eönwë’s arms followed by Celeborn. The others gasped in shock as they disappeared in a flash of light and started to panic.  
“It is alright children, he is just moving through space a different way,” Glorfindel said in an attempt to calm them while watching Zuko’s reaction. When he saw that the boy was not surprised by what had happened he asked, “You have seen this before?”  
“The one who last visited my father did that. Are you the same as he?” he asked.  
“Yes and no is the only way I can answer that,” the blonde said as Eönwë appeared again. “I have not the time to explain further. Go, and we will talk later.”  
Toph walked right up to Eönwë while Zuko approached warily. Finally Eönwë reached out and grabbed the boy before disappearing again. Katara helped Glorfindel ready Elrond before she and her brother left with Eönwë. When he appeared again, he was clearly exhausted,  
“You are weak,” Glorfindel said as he gave the Maia a drink from the remaining canteen. They could both hear the sound of approaching men. “Would it be easier for you to take Elrond alone?”  
“There is no time, they are coming,” Eönwë answered. “We will make it, come.”  
Before Glorfindel lifted Elrond and walked into Eönwë’s arms he placed his hand over the herald’s heart and sent him as much of his energy as he could while still remaining able to take care of his Lord and friend. He felt the disorientation of movement and then they were standing beside a fountain. Glorfindel shoved Elrond into Celeborn’s arms as he turned to catch Eönwë when he collapsed.

 

Chapter 4:

“Stubborn Maia,” they all heard him say as he laid Eönwë down on a pallet and checked him over. Seeing that he was just exhausted, he covered him and helped Celeborn settle Elrond. He then signaled that he was going to do a recognizance of the area.  
As Glorfindel searched out the city he was impressed by its beauty. He was fascinated when he realized that the city or temple as he suspected the whole complex was, hung upside down. It intrigued him that the only way to the city was over the cliff wall. It would make for easier defense but left them with few escape routes if attacked. He hoped there impromptu disappearance gave them the time needed for Elrond and Eönwë to heal enough to sustain them until they returned home.  
As he made his way back to the others, he heard noises in a small side room. He quietly entered and seized a man sitting in front of a small fire. He immobilizing him with some rope he saw in the corner before throwing the man over his shoulder and returning to the house they had settled in.  
“I found this man on one of the lower levels,” he said as he threw him on the floor.  
“Iroh,” Zuko said as he rushed to the man’s side. “He is my uncle. What have you done to him?”  
“He will wake soon, I have not hurt him,” Glorfindel answered. When he saw that Zuko intended to untie the man he stopped him. “The ropes stay.”  
When Zuko whirled on him Glorfindel let his inner light flare. He watched silently as the children banded together in fear against the far wall before allowing himself to return to normal.  
“Do not think to make that mistake again boy,” he said with a deadly menace. “None of us wanted to be here but we are. We will help you do what must be done but it will be on our terms. You are nothing but inept children to us, so don’t push it.”  
“Glorfindel, enough,” came Celeborn’s quiet ordered as he pulled the blonde away. Pushing a bag into his hands, he defused the situation further. “We need food, go.”  
“What are you?” Toph asked without fear.  
“We are elves like I said,” Celeborn said gently as he realized that they had gone beyond not telling the children more.  
“He isn’t like you others, is he?” Sokka asked as he pointed to were Eönwë laid. “I can feel that there is a difference.”  
“Who is the man?” Celeborn asked ignoring Sokka for a minute.  
“ He is my uncle Iroh. He is my mother’s brother,” Zuko said as he went to his side.  
“ He has helped us before,” Katara supplied. “We can trust him. He is an outlaw from the Fire Nation, like us.”  
“And Zuko?” he asked remembering Glorfindel’s comment. “Who is he?”  
“He is the Fire Lord’s son,” Toph answered. “His father disowned him and made him an outlaw unless he delivered Aang to him. He chose Zuko’s twin sister, Azula, to replace him as heir. Iroh got him to acknowledge his true feelings and he ultimately joined us.”  
“Aang defeated the Fire Lord five years ago and took away his powers,” Katara said realizing that more needed to be said. “Azula, Zuko’s sister, was put into the prison as was their father. Somehow, his powers were returned and he broke out. He gathered his forces again and attacked. Aang’s powers were destroyed and we were all taken captive and thrown into the prison where you found us. Iroh was the only one to escape.”  
Celeborn made a decision then that he knew would be unpopular with his comrades. He untied Iroh and helped him to sit up as he came around.  
“You must forgive Glorfindel,” he said by way of explaining Glorfindel’s conduct. “He has been charged with seeing to Elrond’s security and welfare for thousands of years. When Elrond took the decision away and let himself be captured, Glorfindel blamed himself. He will be overprotective for quite a while but will calm down some soon. Do not make the mistake of challenging him again Zuko, you will not win.”  
“He doesn’t do a good job as a bodyguard does he?” Zuko said smugly.  
“He does when Elrond lets him,” Eönwë said as he rose and joined Celeborn.  
“ You should be asleep,” Celeborn censored him.  
“You make too much racket,” he replied.  
“From the man who sang the Dwarven drinking song at full volume in the middle of the night six weeks ago,” Celeborn couldn’t help but reply.  
“Is that all the longer it has been,” Eönwë asked in surprise. “It seems longer. Zuko, Glorfindel is the best warrior of their race. None here could defeat him in a straight fight. Evil is known to flee from him in fear.”  
“You said their race,” Iroh asked shrewdly. “You do not include yourself.”  
I am not an elf although I am able to wear the form of one when I want,” Eönwë answered as he tried to decide how much to tell. After a minute of silence, he began to explain. “I am what is known to their people as a Maia. My true form is not physical but spiritual. My kind is the second type created by God. We were created to help the senior creations, the Valar, with creating and maintaining everything. We were also created to serve and watch over God’s children, the firstborn, or elves if you will, and the second born, or humans.”  
“If I understand what you are saying, I believe our name for you would be a Lesser Lord of some sort,” Iroh replied as he thought about what he was being told. “Our stories say nothing about a race of elves or firstborn though.”  
“Do you have legends or tales of a magical folk who live among the trees and other fauna?” Celeborn asked them.  
“You mean like the stories of the fairies?” Sokka and Toph asked together.  
Eönwë smiled and laughed as Celeborn rolled his eyes.  
“Yes like your fairies,” Eönwë answered. “But if I am correct, the fairies in your stories do not interact with you.  
Seeing the confusion in Celeborn’s eyes at his response, Eönwë knew he had to give an explanation.  
“Celeborn, there are other occupied worlds both within and without Ea,” he began gently. “On most others, it is the Maiar who are the fairies of legend. Only on Arda have the firstborn ever existed. The Maiar have patterned their fairy’s behaviors on what they felt instinctively it should be. It turns out that the behaviors are similar to how the firstborn commune in peace with nature. We know not why Eru placed the firstborn only on Arda, within the circles of the world, while the second born go beyond.”  
“Are these then descendants of the Second born of Arda?” he asked. “Are any of these Arwen and Estel’s descendants?”  
“We are not given that information but I do not think Eru would place Elrond in that kind of a situation knowing the pain it would cause him,” came the careful reply. “This race is also far older than the Secord born you know. I suspect they are closer to your own people’s age.”  
“You said that you were brought here to help us?” Aang asked after he thought about what they had been told. “Why?”  
Eönwë and Celeborn looked at each other wondering how much to tell them. Glorfindel, who had been listening to the conversation for quite some, came forward and dumped the brace of rabbits that he had caught on the floor as well as a bag of vegetables.  
“Tell them the truth,” he ordered before he set about cleaning the rabbits. Katara picked up the bag and began to prepare the vegetables as Sokka set up a fire and spits for the rabbits.  
“We believe that our being sent here resulted as punishment for some rather wild and reckless behavior we indulged in,” came Celeborn’s careful comment as he watched Glorfindel.  
“It is probably seen as punishment for me also for being willing to go along with you guys instead of censoring you,” Eönwë injected. “But I also believe that Eru took advantage of the situation to solve the problems with the Avatar here rather than wait for another generation to be born.”  
“Please tell me that this is not another evolution of our growth,” Elrond whispered from his pallet. “I really do not think I like being a galactic problem solver.”  
“Elrond,” his friends cried as they rushed to his side. The others watched in amazement as they could not believe that he would be conscious with the injuries he carried. Most of them did not think he would live let alone wake.  
“Here, take a drink,” Celeborn told him as he lifted a cup to his mouth. “Do you want something for the pain?”  
Elrond gently nodded his head as Glorfindel came over and placed a kiss on his head.  
“Don’t you ever go somewhere without me again,” he mumbled through his tightening throat. “I cannot protect you if I am not there, and you still attract trouble like no one I have ever seen.”  
Eönwë clasped Elrond’s other hand and looked into his eyes. When he looked away in embarrassment, Elrond called to him mentally.  
‘It will be alright,’ he told him. ‘Eru is trying to teach us something. It is up to us to decipher what. Are the oaths you record still coming?’  
At Eönwë’s nod, he continued. ‘Then we are meant to be here for now and all is well.’  
Eönwë just stared at him for a minute before nodding. Then he rose and walked outside to the balcony. As he looked out over the city, he marveled at Elrond’s complete trust in Eru. He admitted to himself that he had lost some of that trust as his duties as Oathkeeper had increased. He had let the oaths he was recording taint his opinions of the children, and himself. He had withdrawn himself and had not surrendered his concerns to Eru.  
‘Forgive me,’ he begged Eru and he also gave thanks for Elrond and his complete trust. He could learn much from the Peredhel if given the chance. He sent a final question to Eru before going back inside. ‘Do your lessons have to be so painful thought?’

The group resided in the city of air for six months as Elrond healed. As he stayed awake longer, Elrond was able to help Eönwë deal with the emotional aftermath of the flogging they had both undergone. They became very close as did the relationship between all four of those from Arda. Glorfindel and Celeborn sparred everyday to sharpen and keep up their skills. It was only a few weeks before they were both back to the proficiency they had acquired during their time in Arda-Marred. The children and Iroh would sit and watch in awe as the two of them fought. They marveled at how they moved so fast that you could see nothing but a concentrated blur. Then the two of them began to teach the children different methods of combat to enhance their natural skills knowing they might be needed in the upcoming fight.  
Once Eönwë had been proclaimed physically healed, he and Glorfindel would spar. Their fights at first scared the children and Iroh, but soon they became accustom to the display. Iroh and the children were shocked when they learned that what they were seeing was not even close to the two’s full power and strength. Eönwë began to test the different benders as to what they could and could not do as well as question what others of their kind could do. He was able to sooth Katara’s unease of her blood bending ability by teaching her how to use it to heal. All that he learned he would discuss with Elrond in the periods that he was awake while the other two elves listened in.  
They had been residing in the city for four months when Elrond rose for the first time. They were all amazed that his back had healed with minimal scarring that Eönwë claimed would clear up in a few months. He took his time rebuilding his strength as he taught the children healing in their spare time. He also asked pointed questions about their bending abilities as well as Sokka’s ability to sense when to help them in any way he could. He could sense the younger one’s feelings of deficiency and helped him to understand that he had his own powers but that they lay in a different area. Celeborn picked up on the lessons explaining how of the four of them, he was the only one without special powers but how he was an important member of their team in that he knew instinctively when one of the others needed help of some kind.  
Then came the day that Elrond deemed himself healed and picked up a sword instead of just watching. Iroh was amazed that he had healed so well so soon, and Elrond had given him a discourse on Elvin healing abilities. Iroh passed on this information to the children in terms they could understand and they were envious. They watched as Elrond would spend hours going through practice forms to build up his strength. Glorfindel had mapped out a running course knowing it would do all of them good to build up their stamina and Elrond made daily use of it. At the end of the fifth month, Glorfindel began sparring with Elrond after he completed his forms. He soon grew strong again and could fight at his prior abilities. After a particular strenuous session of sparring with Eönwë one day, those from Arda looked at each other and decided the time had come. Tomorrow they would approach Iroh and tell them it was time for them to learn element bending from their charges.

 

Chapter 5:

Eönwë checked on Elrond the next morning after they had broken their fast.  
“Are you sure you want to try this now?” he inquired. “We can wait to begin.”  
“No we can not,” came Elrond’s response. “The longer we are here the more we change destinies, not just ours either. The knowledge of our existence has changed these children. The more we interact with the people here the more our presence changes every thing. Besides, you do not trust them.”  
“I need not trust them to accomplish what must be done,” Eönwë snapped as he turned his back and began to walk away. He stopped after only a few steps and sighed as he looked skyward. “This is hard on me. I am not used to being limited so. Even when I was incarnated during the War of Wrath, and afterwards while teaching your brother’s people, I did not have the limits I do now. My duties as Oathkeeper were also curtailed until after I returned and had time to heal and adjust. My other duties were carried out by others while I was gone or held until I returned.”  
“And that is not the case here?” Elrond asked.  
“No,” came the exhausted response. “My mind is constantly bombarded by the information coming from Arda and the other worlds, and some of my other duties take parts of my mind away also. Even my spouse was finding it hard to help me as I am not allowed to share these burdens with others. I find it distracting at times and that could be dangerous in this situation.”  
“Dangerous for you, us, or them?” he asked. “And what do you mean by other worlds?”  
“All of us. It is why I am not insisting on being the Avatar. It would be easier for me but I am afraid of the consequences if I become distracted at the wrong time,” he quietly admitted. “As for your other question, did you truly believe that Arda was the only occupied world Eru created? That is a rather arrogant attitude for the first born to have. Or course, you share it with the second born.”  
“Sometimes admitting when you cannot do something, regardless of the reason, is the better path. It takes a stronger person to know his limitations and act upon them accordingly,” Elrond counseled. “I will be fine. And truthfully, I never really thought about there being other occupied worlds. It is not something that many of our kind contemplate.”  
“You should listen to your own advice some time,” Celeborn told Elrond as he came up to them and hugged his son-in-law. “You’re probably as bad as he is.”  
Elrond and Eönwë just smiled at each other before breaking out laughing. Then they decide to quit stalling. It was time to place themselves in the hands of these children.  
While their offer to learn and train from the children in order to help the Avatar delighted the group, they were unsure of how to proceed. Iroh decided that the best way to start their training was by testing what they could already do. He and the children were surprised by Eönwë and Elrond’s abilities but unsettled as well.  
“You are not bending the elements,” Iroh told them. “Your control is different and that might give you the edge you need to defeat the Fire Phoenix. Eönwë, you should be the one we train as Avatar since you already have a mastery of the elements.”  
“No,” Eönwë told them before walking away.  
“I will be the Avatar,” Elrond injected quietly. When Iroh tried to object he was cut off. “Eönwë will only step into my place if I fail. This has already been decided between us. We have reasons we cannot explain to you. You will just have to trust us.”  
“It is their decision. They did not have to help us at all,” Aang said to stop the others when they tried to object. Turning to Elrond and Eönwë he addressed them. “I think it would be better if we taught you to bend the elements like we do.”  
“They could hold off and use their natural powers if they cannot defeat the Phoenix any other way,” Zuko put in as he stepped forward for the first time. “I know that the one who trained my father only trained him in our fashion. He picked up a few other things on his own from watching the one training him, but they seemed to not want him to learn too much of their way.”  
“Your father?” Glorfindel asked as he came to stand before the boy. He had not been in the room when Zuko’s past had been explained.  
“Yes,” came the shamed answer. “You need have no worry of me. He disowned me long ago. It was with great joy that he disposed me as Fire Lord Crown Prince and imprisoned me. He would have eventually had me executed in the square as an example.”  
“And the girl?” Glorfindel asked.  
“My twin Azuka,” he answered quietly.  
Elrond’s head shot up in alarm at this announcement and he rushed forward and grabbed Zuko. “How close are the two of you connected?”  
“I do not understand,” Zuko said as he tried to pull away.  
“I also am one half of a set of twins,” Elrond explained. “I know quite intimately what can be gleamed from twin bonds. How close are or were you and your sister?”  
“We were rarely separate until my father intervened between us nine years ago,” Zuko answered with an echo of pain in his voice. “He pitted us against each other to win his love and to choose his heir.”  
“Did you sever your bond?” Celeborn asked him as he came up behind him.  
“What?” he asked startled. “I do not understand.”  
E önwë came forward and grabbed Zuko by the back of the head and held him as he forced him to look into his eyes. After a few minutes, he released him and pushed him away.  
“The bond is still in place,” Eönwë told the others. “That is how they are tracking us. Our time here is limited.”  
“Can the bond be broken?” Elrond asked.  
“Their bond is not like you and Elros’s,” Eönwë said as he thought about it. “Twin bonds among most are only severed upon death. You two were a special case.”  
“How much time?” Glorfindel wanted to know as he studied Zuko in dislike.  
Eönwë closed his eyes and reached out his senses. “We might have two weeks before they become too close for comfort. They know where we are.”  
“Then we learn what we can in that time,” Elrond said as he made up his mind. He missed his family and wanted to return home.  
Elrond and Glorfindel went with Aang, Iroh, and Zuko while Celeborn and Eönwë left for other rooms with Katara and Tolph. It took them several days to master how to control the first element they each tried, but after figuring it out the others came easier. By the end of the first week both Elrond and Eönwë had mastered bending two elements.  
The next several days, Iroh and Aang taught Eönwë who picked up the lessons quickly. Elrond had no trouble learning to control water but still had trouble with earth bending by the end of the week. Realizing they were running out of time, Aang decided to teach them together for their last lesson as Elrond continued to work on his earth bending.  
“Now you must learn to achieve the Avatar state and use all four elements together instinctively,” Aang explained. “To do this, you must learn to let go of everything. All of your ties to another for any reason must be severed.”  
Elrond and Eönwë looked at each other and wondered if it was possible. The bonds they shared with their mates were actually a part of them. To release this was to sever the bond. They both also had bonds tying them to Arda and the duty of serving the Valar from their Maian blood. Furthermore, they had a bond to Ilúvatar, as his creations, to serve him. Neither would sever that bond for any reason even if they could sever the others. They began to understand that they may not be able to do this and would need to find another way.  
Celeborn and Glorfindel had been listening in on the lesson and both realized the problems involved.  
“They cannot do this,” Glorfindel told Celeborn. “It will destroy who they fundamentally are.”  
“Neither will give up their bonds to Eru even if they give up all else,” Celeborn said stating the obvious. But then Celeborn had another thought.  
“What if this is a test for them?” he asked.  
“How so?” Glorfindel inquired intrigued.  
“Maybe we are asking the wrong questions,” he answered. “Maybe the real question is how much they are willing to sacrifice, for what, and to whom?”  
“And if that is the case,” Glorfindel said. “What does that say about the two of us? Or how are we connected, if we are?”  
Neither was comfortable with where their thoughts were headed and they resolved to talk to the others in private after the lesson. They were running out of time and this had to be addressed. They also needed to decide where to go when they left in the next two days.  
Elrond and Eönwë were able to sever the first two ties to their inner selves as Aang taught them fairly easily. It was when he asked them to sever their ties to their homes that their problems began. Both had been taught from their earliest times that they were tied to the fate of Arda. It was Celeborn who finally helped them overcome this obstacle when he made the observation that they were both being silly; they were not obviously in Arda now which meant they were beyond the tie. Elrond and Eönwë just looked at each other and rolled their eyes when the truth was brought to their attention. They overcame that barrier seconds later much to their embarrassment.  
“To achieve the avatar state you must overcome two final obstacles,” Aang said as he watched the two settle back down after taking refreshment. “First, you must sever your connection to those whom you hold dear. There is a dependency that comes with your feelings for another. You must be able to sever this or you will not truly achieve the Avatar state.”  
“I cannot do this,” Elrond said as he rose and walked several steps away. He knew that he was tied closely to his wife and to sever the bond would damage not only him but her also.  
Eönwë watched from his seat on the floor as Aang tried to convince Elrond that he must do this or all was lost. Searching inside himself, Eönwë was not so sure that he could sever his connection to his spouse either. He had waited for a very long time before she was revealed to him, and he clung to her even here where he could not feel her. He knew it was worse for Elrond as he had already experienced loosing his wife once before.  
“Aang,” Eönwë called. “You need to understand that what you have asked us to do is different than what you had to do. Our bonds to those we care the most about, our mates, actually become part of us, of who we are. To sever them leaves us damaged, and at a severe disadvantage. We may not be able to do what you ask of us. We need time to think about this first and rest.”  
“You both have done enough for today,” Celeborn called. “Glorfindel has prepared a hot bath for you. Come I will show you where.”  
Aang made to follow and try to help convince them they could do this but Iroh stopped him.  
“They are different than us,” he tried to explain. “I sense that what you ask of them may not be achievable. Leave them for a time to talk among them selves. Come and eat then you must rest also.”

Glorfindel let Elrond and Eönwë relax and rest in the hot water as Celeborn prepared them a dinner of fruits and vegetables. Finally when he deemed them relaxed enough he explained what he and Celeborn suspected about this all being a series of tests.  
“But to what purpose?” Elrond exclaimed.  
Eönwë stayed silent as he thought deeply before answering.  
“I suspect you are correct in your assumptions,” he began as Celeborn placed plates of food before them all. “The Ainur have known for a long time that Arda was not the only inhabited world in Ea or beyond. “When we created the planets, we created life in many forms. It is not unreasonable for some of that life to have evolved into sentient beings. Also, we have learned that Eru created other children and put them on other planets inside of Ea for us to oversee.”  
“And following that thought,” Glorfindel mumbled around eating an apple, “Melkor’s taint is spread out among these other planets.”  
“While you are correct, it is not necessarily Melkor’s taint alone,” Eönwë corrected as he finished eating. “He was not the only one on the first level of the Ainur to go bad. He was not even the first. And not all who fell are connected to him, there are rouge Ainur out there. It would not be surprising to learn that some of the others have penetrated Ea and visited these planets.”  
But returning to our observation,” Celeborn said, “can you two sever yourselves completely from everything?”  
“The total separation that the Avatar demands cannot come from me,” Eönwë answered. “It includes the separation from Eru, if I understand correctly what we are trying to achieve, and I will not do that. I cannot do that; it is inherent to what I am.”  
Elrond nodded in agreement as did the others.  
“I also choose not to do it,” Elrond added. “I made my choice long ago to submit myself to whatever Eru asked of me making me just as much his servant. I will not change that now.”  
“I guess that leaves us in a bind then as I will not abandon my bonds to Eru either,” Glorfindel commented.  
“So what do we do if none of us are willing to do what it takes to become the Avatar?” Celeborn asked as he let them know that he pledged himself to Eru also.  
“I know not,” Eönwë answered. “Let us rest for the night. We must discuss moving tomorrow with the others.”  
Nodding in agreement, they retired to the rooms set aside for them without rejoining the others.

 

Chapter 6:

Eönwë slumped onto the floor in exhaustion after releasing Elrond. This had been the fifth move they had made in six days as they had been forced into running to evade the Fire Lord’s troops. Even splitting into two groups had not helped for there always seemed to be troops around where ever they hid. They had fled the Air Temple before the troops but since then had been unable to avoid them.  
All of the constant moving had prevented Elrond from being able to practice his bending skills and he still had not mastered the art of controlling the earth. He despaired of ever mastering the skill. He also had noticed that while they remained more powerful than the inhabitants of this world, they were all weakening. In none was this more prevalent than in Eönwë. While stronger than any of them because of his inherent nature, he was weakening from all of the constant space shifting and sentry duties. He had not had time to rest properly since they had fled the Air Temple. Elrond also believed that Eönwë was unable to commune with Eru while they were here on this world. Whether that was a form of punishment from their prior actions or something else he was not even sure if Eönwë knew.  
Elrond placed himself in a hidden position near the cliff edge that would allow him to see around for miles. He would let the others, especially Eönwë; rest for as long as possible before rousing any of them. He also wanted to use the time to think. He had the feeling that he was missing some vital piece of information he would need to fight the Fire Lord. He had heard the story of how the Avatar had challenged and defeated the Fire Lord the first time while his friends had defeated the troops but somehow, he did not think that was the whole story. As he thought over what they had been told he realized that several times he had heard a reference to darkness. Had they possibly been wrong when they assumed the kids referred to evil when they talked of this?  
Several hours later Glorfindel brought Elrond some fruit and a water skin to refresh himself with.  
“You need to sleep for a few hours at least,” Glorfindel said as he watched to ensure Elrond ate.  
“The shadow there,” he said as he pointed north. “Troops are coming again.”  
Glorfindel studied the shadow to evaluate how much time they had. “You have time for two or three hours sleep at least. It will be safe until then.”  
“Where do you think we will go now?” Elrond wanted to know.  
“ I have been thinking about that,” came the careful response. “You tried to sever the bond between Zuko and his twin but I think enough remains that they are using it to track us.”  
“So what do we do?” Elrond asked.  
“I think we have to ask him and his uncle to act as decoys,” came the careful response. Glorfindel knew Elrond would not be happy with this as he was loath to put any of the young ones in danger. “I also think we should send the other young ones away either with them or somewhere else.”  
“And what are we suppose to do?” came the angered response.  
“I was thinking of having Eönwë take us to the little camp we set up in the woods shortly after we arrived here,” Glorfindel answered quietly as he heard others stirring. “It is not too close to the Fire Lord’s city and hidden enough we could avoid detection for a few days at least.”  
“We could use the time to rest,” Elrond responded as he realized that his friend was right. They really had no choice and he did not want to keep endangering the young ones. Finally he nodded in agreement.  
“Go get some sleep. I will tell the others of our decision when they wake,” he said as he pushed Elrond towards the back of the little indent they were hiding in.  
“Let Eönwë sleep as long as possible, he is exhausted,” came the sleepy reply as Elrond slowly drifted off to sleep.

When Elrond awoke many hours later it was to find that their group had already split and moved.  
“Eönwë pushed you into a deeper sleep so you would not wake while we moved,” Celeborn explained as he passed a plate of fish and berries to Elrond. “Do not worry about the younglings, they are fine. Iroh agreed with Glorfindel’s plan to separate the group. We moved them away from the troops and they are going to try and meet us in the city in a few week. They will come from the opposite direction,” he added when he saw the question in Elrond’s eyes.  
Elrond just nodded as he looked around the camp while eating. Eönwë was sleeping deeply nearby while Glorfindel gathered wood for their camp. A large lean to had been built in the underbrush to provide protection from the elements and shade. There were rabbits skinned and drying on racks near the fire as well as vegetables that had been scrounged in a pile near the stream waiting to be washed. His father-in-law was weaving a basket to hold their food in while keeping a watch on the surrounding woods. The peace of the encampment sunk into Elrond as he ate and he realized that they all must have been suffering from a separation from nature. They had been so busy running and hiding that they had ignored their needed connection with the surrounding world as strange as it was. It had been a shock to discover that as elves they needed the connection to nature to exist. They had all believed that only Arda held sway over them but were now realizing it might not be as simple as that. He was just happy they could draw the comfort they needed from this world.  
After eating, Elrond bathed in the stream then took over the watch from Celeborn. He ordered the wood Lord to bed. He sensed that they all needed to use the next couple of days to rest and recover their equilibrium. As he wondered through the woods near their camp Elrond thought about the problem of his oath. He had promised before Eru not to bare arms again at the beginning of the third age. While the element bending might not be seen as baring arms to some, he was not so sure and this led to the conflict within himself. He still trained with Glorfindel in unarmed combat but that was more a form of exercise to him. He normally did not even carry a knife for personal protection relying on Glorfindel to see to his safety in all matters. But did the same rules apply here?  
Several days went by with only one of them being awake most of the time. Soon they were all rested and only had to deal with equating themselves as much as they could to this world. Eönwë finally woke and seemed better but Elrond was worried as he still seemed weaker than when they arrived. He suspected that this was caused by some spiritual element and feared that it would not change until they returned home. Finally, seeing that everyone was relaxed and settled for the afternoon Elrond signaled to Eönwë that he wanted to talk with him in private. He rose and headed into the woods knowing that Eönwë would find him when he thought it was time.  
“You have come to a decision then?” Eönwë asked as he came into the little clearing Elrond had decided to wait in.  
“You knew?” Elrond asked in surprise.  
“I suspected,” came the soft answer.  
“I feel that the element bending is just another form of weapon that not all have the benefit of having. It allows those with its ability to push their ideas and ways against those they see as lesser beings. Ultimately, my decision boiled down to me feeling that I would be breaking my oath to Eru if I became the Avatar,” Elrond finally explained.  
“I am glad to see that you held to your oath, even here,” Eönwë began. “I was worried that you would feel pushed into ignoring it and fight. I also think you have handled this whole situation better than the rest of us. You instinctively knew that neither Celeborn nor Glorfindel had the skills to fight the Fire Lord and you let them know that in such a way that they accepted your decision. I also admit that your keeping me from claiming the Avatar position until now was also the right decision.”  
“What?” Elrond exclaimed in surprise not sure that he had heard correctly.  
“I was not ready and I think that somehow you knew that even if you do not think so,” he said. “My time among your brother’s people did not teach me the baser side of humans as I was too busy dealing with the court and guilds. Even my more numerous contacts with the Eldar did not prepare me for interaction with others not of my kind. I was arrogant in my superiority and it cost me. If I take nothing else from this I will have learned not to judge others by my past experiences.”  
“Are you strong enough still to become the Avatar?” Elrond wanted to know.  
Eönwë looked away as he realized that his attempts to hide his weakening state had been in vain.  
“This rest has helped me a lot,” came the careful answer. “I am weakened by the fact that I cannot directly commune with Eru here. There is some kind of barrier preventing it. I have come to believe that the barrier is within me and not something of this world or Arda. I have not tried to open myself fully since we joined the younglings for fear of being discovered at a weak moment.”  
“Would you like to try now that it is just the four of us or will the attempt leave you too weak if it fails,” Elrond asked.  
“I trust you enough to try,” Eönwë whispered.  
When Elrond nodded Eönwë lay back on the ground and closed his eyes. Elrond felt a peace and quiet come over him as he closed his eyes and reached out with his senses trying to give the herald whatever support he needed. He felt rightness within himself as he meditated. Finally he was overcome with an immense feeling of approval at his decision to keep his oath, and intense love. Some time later he opened his eyes to find that the sun was already going down. Eönwë was sitting beside him radiating power and a serenity that Elrond had not felt coming from him in quiet a while.  
“We need to return to camp before Glorfindel comes looking for us,” Eönwë said as he pulled Elrond to his feet. “Besides, Celeborn promised to make dinner tonight and I rather like his cooking.”

“So, it is done,” Celeborn said as he pulled Elrond into a hug while Glorfindel put his arm around Eönwë. “I am glad you decided not to break your oath. There is a reason Eru gave you your healing gift and you are meant to use it, not your warrior skills.”  
“And you are recovered and have some if not all of your strength and power back,” Glorfindel said as they led the two towards the fire.  
“Not all of my power but more than enough I hope,” came the cryptic reply. “I have Elrond to thank for helping me learn what I needed to know about myself first.”  
“So we can go home now?” Celeborn said as he dished out bowls of food to everyone. “Galadriel’s already going to make me suffer for this stunt with out us being gone forever.”  
“Hey, Celebrían is her mother’s daughter so you will not be alone,” Elrond said to the laughter of the others.  
“At least you won’t have to deal with the Valar on top of your spouse,” Eönwë griped good naturedly.  
“I knew there was a reason I stayed single,” Glorfindel laughingly quipped before dodging the objects the others threw at him.  
The four spent the next days meditating and relaxing before the coming battle. They all knew they would have to defeat the Fire Lord and re-establish some kind of rule on the world before they could say they were done. Before, they had all looked on their being sent here as a punishment for bad behavior but now they all suspected differently. They had been sent her to learn and become a team for Eru knew what reason. They had all grown in unexpected ways and felt the need within themselves to help set things right here before they went home. 

 

Chapter 7:

Celeborn sat beside the small stream and wondered where everything had gone so wrong. They had finally departed for the Fire Lord’s city seven days ago intending on finishing this so that they could go home. When they had failed to find the children or Iroh waiting they had been disappointed but continued on with their plans. That had ended up being a mistake of disastrous proportions.  
They had penetrated the city in the same place he and Glorfindel had entered when rescuing Elrond and Eönwë. They had even made it safely into the palace, but then everything had gone downhill fast. They started their search for the Fire Lord only to discover that he had laid a trap for them. Zuko’s twin, Azula, had been waiting just inside their father’s quarters with a large contingent of troops. They had managed to fight their way clear and were actually almost out of the city when doom had struck. They turned the last corner to find the Fire Lord was waiting for them. And with him was a Maia they had never seen before. The strange Maia attacked Eönwë with the Fire Lord’s help while his troops attacked the rest of them. They became separated in the fight and fell back on their contingency plan to meet back in the old city at the merchant warehouse.  
Elrond and Glorfindel had been the first to escape the Fire Lord’s troops and arrive at the warehouse. Then a day later Celeborn had managed to evade the troops trailing him and met up with them in the back of the warehouse. They waited for another three days but Eönwë still did not show up. Elrond, being dark haired like most of the surrounding people, disguised himself and managed to sneak back into the Fire Lord’s city. He frequented the taverns and tea houses near the palace for two days until he over heard several drunk soldiers talking about how only one of the traitor’s had been captured. He listened more closely to some other conversations until he was able to pinpoint Eönwë’s whereabouts inside the palace. Posing as an assistant to an herb merchant, Elrond was able to enter the palace and discovered an unconscious Eönwë chained to a bed in the healing room. After making a quick assessment of his health when no one was looking, Elrond knew that he would have to have help to rescue him. He returned to the old city a day later and reported on what he had discovered.  
They made up a quick haphazard plan and managed to free Eönwë early the next morning but it had cost them. Glorfindel had sustained massive burns to his back and arms while Celeborn himself received less severe burns on his legs and arms. They had not waited until after dark to escape back into the woods thinking that it would be expected of them to go to ground in the city. Elrond had treated Celeborn’s burns first upon their return as they were not as serious and he would be able to provide a good watch while Elrond treated the other two.  
Elrond had managed to take enough medical herbs from the warehouse with them to successfully treat Glorfindel’s burns before pushing him into a healing sleep. Eönwë had been harder to treat. While there was no physical outward proof of harm to the Maia, Elrond could detect massive damage to his internal organs and fëa. Elrond had done the best job he could of healing him before passing out in exhaustion. Celeborn had laid him down between his patients to sleep so he would be close in case he was needed.  
Now Celeborn sat beside the stream trying to figure out what had gone wrong. He wanted to say that they had been betrayed by Iroh or one of the children but his fëa told him it was not so. He wondered what vital point of information they did not have that could have prevented all of this. He also wanted to know why the others had not been at the meet up point. They had heard nothing about them being captured so he believed that they were still free in hiding somewhere. Finally deciding that recriminations and questioning was getting him nowhere, Celeborn finally opened his senses all of the way and let nature sooth and refresh him.

The next morning, Glorfindel was the first to wake and rise. While his burns were still uncomfortable, the pain was manageable. He allowed Celeborn to change his bandages while applying a pain killing salve before sending the wood elf to bed for some much needed sleep. He was well enough that he could stand watch and wake Celeborn if there was a problem. Once he saw Celeborn settled and asleep, he crept over to check on Elrond and Eönwë. Elrond was still in a deep healing sleep and would probably remain that way for another day at least. Eönwë was another matter though. Even with his limited healer training Glorfindel was able to tell that the Maiar was not healing much if at all. The disruption to his fëa worried Glorfindel as he was unsure if Elrond could fix it. Carefully feeding Eönwë some water to keep him hydrated, Glorfindel knew that they could no longer rely on the herald to defeat the Fire Lord. He was no longer capable. Of course he realized that convincing Eönwë of that fact if he ever woke may be harder than they realized.  
He did a quick patrol of the area, collecting vegetables for a broth while he went, before settling down beside the stream near their lean to. After spending millennium in Imladris, he had come to rely on the soothing properties the sound of running water could provide. He let the water sooth him as he meditated on what had happened and what they could have changed. He always came back to the feeling that there was some piece of vital information that they lacked. He reviewed all of the information they had gained between them about the first time the Fire Lord was defeated before he finally realized what Elrond meant when he claimed that he was not sure the reference to darkness referred to evil. He would have to seek out Iroh for a serious talk. He also wanted a better understanding of the spirits behind the different benders and what they were.  
Later in the afternoon, Glorfindel set a pot of water to boil over the fire while he cleaned the vegetables. Cutting them up into small pieces, he put the veggies into the water and let them cook down into a thick broth. Then he caught a large batch of small fish to roast on a thin rock placed in the fire. This would provide the protein they needed as well as make a crisp snack for later. Then he peeled some inner bark from some nearby birch trees to make some soft noodles to add to the soup. He returned to the camp after making a wide patrol during which time he found some blue berry bushes. Gathering a pot to collect the berries in, he soon returned to the camp with their desert. By the time Celeborn stirred that evening, Glorfindel had a plentiful, delicious meal prepared.  
Celeborn helped spoon feed broth and mashed berries to Elrond and Eönwë in their sleep before settling and eating himself. Then he changed Glorfindel’s bandages again before watching him settle down to sleep. Elrond woke late the next afternoon and quickly bathed downstream before checking on Glorfindel’s burns. He was forced to eat a hearty meal of leftover soup and roasted rabbit before they made him walk around for exercise. Just before nightfall, Elrond ate a quick snack before kneeling beside Eönwë. Placing his hands on the Maia’s forehead and over his heart, Elrond entered a trance and tried to heal, or at least center, some more of Eönwë’s fëa. Celeborn watched over him as he stayed like that until after sunrise the next morning. It was Glorfindel who caught him when he collapsed. Together, the ancient elves place him on his bedroll and covered him to sleep. Elrond repeated this process two more times before Glorfindel was able to see any improvement in Eönwë’s fëa.  
“This is taking too long,” Celeborn commented as they lay Elrond down onto his bedroll again. “We don’t have time for him to keep doing this.”  
“Elrond does not have the strength either,” Glorfindel responded as he rose to go to his own bed. “We will have to talk with him about this tomorrow before he tires himself out again. Each time he does this, he is weakening himself further.”  
“We cannot stay here forever,” Celeborn states mildly. “It is already amazing that we have not been detected.”  
“Eru must be protecting us but you are right, we cannot stay here much longer,” came the muffled answer as Glorfindel drifted off to sleep.

When Elrond next woke, Celeborn made a point of staying awake so that Glorfindel could help him talk some sense into Elrond. They let him bath and eat before sitting with him together while he checked on Glorfindel’s burns.  
“These have healed well but you still need several more days of wearing the salve and wrappings before I will let you go without,” Elrond explained as he finished with Glorfindel. He quickly checked Celeborn’s burns to find that they were mostly healed and gone now. “So, to what do I owe the honor of both of your presences?”  
“We need to know how Eönwë is really doing.” Glorfindel began. “We have been here too long and we both feel we should move soon for our own protection.”  
“We are safe here,” Elrond answered with conviction. “There is no need to move. They will not look here.”  
“How do you know that?” Celeborn demanded to know. “That strange Maia could track us here.”  
“Eru has placed a barrier around us that prevents that,” came the swift answer. “Besides, I have scanned Eönwë’s memories of what happened. That Maia knows nothing of we elves so will not know that we naturally gravitate to nature. He will not think to look for us here as he will think we react like humans. They gravitate towards each other when in danger so he will look in the cities.”  
“How is Eönwë?” Glorfindel gently ask.  
“He is not well at all,” Elrond said truthfully before realizing it would be better to explain everything. “From what I can tell, Eönwë battled the other Maia on the mental level while the Fire Lord used his element bending skills to attack him physically.”  
“But he bears no wounds we can see,” Celeborn injected.  
“The wounds are internal,” can the explanation. “The best I can describe is that his insides are scorched badly. I think Eönwë was able to hold off the Maia until his internal wounds became so bad he could barely function. At that point, he dropped his mental defenses to boost his physical ones to ensure his survival. The other Maia took advantage of that fact and shredded part of his fëa. I am trying to help both but it is slow going.”  
“ It is taking too long,” Celeborn commented. “Concentrate on his physical hurts first and leave the other until later. If we have to move him we won’t hurt him without knowing then.”  
Elrond acknowledged the wisdom of this advice knowing it might also help Eönwë to easy his pain. “Have either of you given any thought to what we do now?”  
Celeborn and Glorfindel looked at each other before Glorfindel finally spoke up.  
“We are missing some vital piece of information. We need to find the others and speak with them again. I will go as Celeborn has better woodcraft than I do and can help you better here.”  
“You need to finish healing first,” Elrond protested. “It will do you no good to not be at full strength if you run into troops. I insist on this. You only need another week to heal sufficiently and then several days to regain your strength. We can not rush things. It is what has put us in this position in the first place.”  
Both of the others finally agreed knowing Elrond was right. Celeborn turned into his bed for rest while Glorfindel left to patrol the area. Elrond sat back and enjoyed basking in the sun while watching the camp until his protector returned several hours later.  
“Feeling better?” he asked upon seeing the blonde?  
“You know I do not make a good patient,” came the smiling response. “Are you sure we are protected though?”  
“Yes, I feel it deep in my heart that as long as we stay here we are safe,” Elrond answered. “Have you thought any about how we can fight the Fire Lord without Eönwë’s assistance?”  
“I have a few ideas but need more information to know if they stand a chance of working. That is why I need to talk with Iroh,” he said. “I would prefer that you not have to fight this battle and kept to your oath.”  
“I will still have to face the Maia if Eönwë can not,” Elrond stated. “Although, as I learn more about the Maian fëa I have an idea about what I might be able to do.”  
“Why do I not like the sound of that?” Glorfindel asked before he walked with Elrond over to Eönwë’s side so he could catch him when he collapsed.  
“Let us just hope I can find the answers I need from either Eönwë or his fëa,” Elrond remarked as he settled down to concentrate on healing the internal scorches on the Maia’s hroa.

 

Chapter 8:

Glorfindel waited until Elrond cleared him for travel before making his preparations to leave. It had been two weeks since the day he had been told he was not healed enough and he had regained all of his strength and well being as had Celeborn. His only problem now was figuring out where to go. Elrond had managed to heal Eönwë’s scorched insides and had begun working again with his fëa. He was making some progress but still not enough to allow Eönwë to regain consciousness, let alone be in any shape to help them. Elrond was using his time with Eönwë to learn more about the Maia and Glorfindel had caught him twice trying out small things he had picked up from the Maia’s mind.  
“What are you doing Elrond?” Glorfindel finally decide to ask as the two sat with Celeborn for the morning meal.  
Elrond was silent for a while before he finally answered. He seemed to instinctively know what Glorfindel was referring to.  
“I have always felt my Maian blood within me,” he began to explain. “I know it helps me to control water and air, as well as allowing me to read people easily. Then there is my enhanced healing gift. It is what has helped me learn the bending abilities I have picked up here. In Valinor, it is often inferred that I have a duty to serve but no one explains what that means. My Naneth shape shifts and uses other powers she inherited to help my Adar. When she needs to learn how to do something there is someone there to teach her. Everyone tells me I have a duty to serve also but no one trains me or explains anything to me.”  
“So you are picking Eönwë’s brain while he is unable to stop you?” Celeborn asked in surprise. This was totally unlike his son-in-law’s normal behavior.  
“No,” Elrond answered quickly to clear up the misunderstanding. “I am asking him questions and he is showing me the answers.”  
“But is he doing it consciously?” Celeborn wanted to know.  
“I think he knows what I am doing because there are some things he has refused to show me or only shown me up to a certain point before pushing me away.”  
“You can converse with him?” Glorfindel wanted to know clearly.  
“In a fashion,” came the tentative response. “It is not a conversation per say but more like a nudging guide to where the information is stored.”  
“Do you think he could answer you if you asked him direct questions?” they wanted to know. “What else is he able to do that might help us?”  
“I have not tried to ask if he could help us because when he is not teaching me I am trying to organize and heal sections of his fëa,” Elrond let them know.  
“You need to try today to see how much he can help us,” Glorfindel insisted. “We need what ever guidance he can give. Also, if he can answer us directly, can I speak with him?”  
Elrond looked curiously at Glorfindel but promised to ask and then let it go. Soon they finished their meal and Elrond took a turn around their patrol area before returning to watch as Celeborn and Glorfindel sparred with their swords to keep in shape. Finally when they were finished and cleaned up he approached Eönwë again to work with his fëa.  
Elrond withdrew from Eönwë much earlier that usual that day after receiving the answers the others wanted. They were surprised to learn that Eönwë could and would answer their questions although he wasn’t sure what his limits were in his damaged state. Elrond showed Glorfindel what he needed to do when he made the attempt later that evening to speak with Eönwë and have him answer his questions.  
Glorfindel was on the verge of collapse when he was done and they let him sleep waiting until morning to learn what had transpired.

“Eönwë was able to do a quick search with his fëa and has told me in which direction I need to go to find Iroh. He said that not all of the children were with him so they have probably split up for protection. He also answered a few other questions I had as well as passed on some questions of his own he wants answered. I will leave in the morning to find Iroh. We need more information about the first time the Fire Lord was defeated and whatever he can tell us about that Maia. I also have other questions to ask,” Glorfindel explained to the others as they ate their afternoon meal. “The quicker I can find them, the quicker we can make a solid plan to win and go home.”  
“I will still have to face the Maia Glorfindel,” Elrond informed him. “I know you are trying to avoid that but I am the only one who stands a chance at defeating him.”  
“How do you plan on defeating a full blooded Maia Elrond when you are not?” Celeborn wanted to know.  
“I have been thinking about something as I have been healing Eönwë’s fëa,” he informed them. “If I understand correctly, when the Maiar fall into darkness it acts like a sickness within them.”  
“And being a healer, you think all you have to do is heal them with the gift Eru gave you,” Glorfindel continued the thought. “What if you are wrong?”  
“I don’t know,” he answered.  
“Then ask Elrond,” Celeborn advised. “Eönwë might know something about it being so old and seeing so much. He did spend time working for Námo from the stories he sometimes tells. He might be able to tell you if your idea stands a chance at working. We need to know so we can plan accordingly. We are all slowly getting weaker the longer we stay here. We have to find a way to do this and leave before we are unable.”

Glorfindel traveled for three weeks being careful to avoid all inhabited places before he finally found the small temple that Eönwë had shown him. Since it was late afternoon he decided to wait in a tree until morning to approach. He was surprised when he saw Katara and Toph come outside and start looking for something in the tree line below him. He decided that helping them was more important than hiding.  
“Can I help you find something?” he asked as he swung down from a high branch in the tree to the side of them.  
Both girls jumped, startled before throwing themselves into his arms in delight.  
“Toph said she felt something walking around out here that was not normal so we came to investigate,” Katara explained as she grabbed his hand and led him inside. “We have all been so worried about you guys since we heard of the failed attacked on the Fire Lord.”  
“Glorfindel!” Iroh hailed as he came from a small side room in the temple. “I am glad to see you. Where are your friends?”  
“ They are safe,” was all he answered as he noticed that the boys appeared to be missing.  
Realizing what he was looking for Iroh decided to explain that the boys were all hiding in a small valley not too far away. He further explained that they switched off who was where and that they all kept in touch using Aang’s flying friend when needed. Glorfindel was glad at what he was hearing and decided he could wait until morning to pull Iroh aside and ask his questions.  
“Why did you attack so soon instead of waiting,” Toph finally asked when she sensed that Glorfindel was finished with the meal he had provided.  
“Why should we have waited?” Glorfindel asked hoping this would answer one of their most important questions.  
Iroh was surprised at his question then realized what was wrong. “Nobody told you.”  
“What did you not tell us that was so important?” Glorfindel demanded to know.  
“You must forgive us,” he began. “I think we all assumed that one of the others would tell you. The Fire Lord’s power is only lessened during the eclipse before Sozin’s comet comes by.”  
“Is that how you defeated him the first time?” Glorfindel needed to know. “When is the comet due to come by again?”  
“It is how he was defeated,” he explained. “Aang was able to overcome him in battle during the darkness and we were able to imprison him shortly there after. The comet is not due by here again for another 600 years.”  
“ Well that puts waiting out of the question,” Glorfindel remarked as he realized they would have to rely on another plan. “I have other questions I wish to ask you Iroh.”  
“We will talk later,” he answered. “After the young ones are in bed.”  
Several hours later Glorfindel was standing watch when Iroh finally came out to speak with him.  
“Were any of you badly injured?” he asked.  
“Celeborn and I suffered burns that took some time for us to heal,” Glorfindel explained. “Elrond managed to escape unhurt other than bumps and bruises. Eönwë had to battle both the Maia and Fire Lord at the same time and was injured badly. We managed to rescue him from the palace healing rooms but he is still unconscious.”  
“ And we were not there to back you up like you expected because of miscommunication,” he said sorrowfully. “What do you plan to do now?”  
“We need information,” Glorfindel said. “I think we need to know about the spirits and what ever you can tell us about the Maia.”  
Iroh looked deeply into Glorfindel’s eyes trying to interpret why he wanted to know about the spirits. What he saw confirmed what he had feared.  
“You have realized that our power comes from the spirits,” he commented as he hung his head. “And now you seek to destroy those spirits.”  
“It may be the only way,” the elf lord explained.  
“Bending is dying out in most of the nations now as fewer believe in the spirits and their powers,” Iroh finally said as he looked into the trees. “Only in the Fire Nation where they are influenced by the foreign power spirits who came and released the Fire Lord several years ago is it increasing. Few live now who know the true origin of the spirits and how benders were first made. Maybe it is time to end it and go back to the way we once were.”  
“And what is the true origin?” came the prompt as Glorfindel realized that Iroh was one of the few who knew the truth.  
“It is written in the histories that once all were equal,” he began. “Then one day powerful beings appeared and said they would guide us if we allowed it. They chose the brightest children from each tribe and took them to their camps to be trained. When these children returned as adults they could bend the elements favored by their respective tribes. These favored ones bred only with each other. In turn, their children for three generations were taken and trained until finally the next generation was born with the ability to bend the elements. Then the spirits set up temple schools for the benders as their numbers increased. The spirits themselves retreated to the background as they were worshipped by the students.  
“I do not think the spirits knew much about humans though as they seemed surprised by our conflicts and wars with each other. Soon, instead of working together, the spirits concentrated on helping only their own chosen people. As time passed all of the spirits were destroyed by each other except for two each for the major nations. As fewer benders are born each generation and whole lines are dying out, the spirits have become unresponsive and we believe they are fading. Only the spirits from the Northern Water Nation are know to still be awake. We thought to revive the fire spirits when we trained Aang seven years ago but they have since retreated into themselves and are fading again.”  
“Do you think the spirits were evil when they first came here?” Glorfindel wanted to know.  
“I think they wanted to be Gods,” Iroh answered. “The histories do state that the spirits could be cruel and destroyed whole villages that refused to bow to them.”  
“ And the Maia we found with the Fire Lord?” Glorfindel prompted.  
“He is new,” came the thoughtful answer. “From what I have heard, he reminds me of what these spirits were supposedly like in the beginning.”  
Glorfindel was silent as he thought about what he was told. Then he asked a few more questions.  
“ Are the spirits physical enough that they can be killed?” he wanted to know. “And, where can we find these spirits?”  
“They all have physical manifestations,” came the quiet answer. “All the spirits reside in remote locations except for those of the Northern Water Tribe. Their spirits reside within their major city near the palace in an underground temple. They will not easily give up their spirits.”  
Glorfindel nodded at that last piece of information as his mind raced. He could not wait to return to their camp and discuss what he had learned with the others. If Eönwë was able to confirm what he suspected they might stand a chance at defeating all of the spirits.  
“Iroh,” he finally began as he asked the most important question. “What will happen to those who can bend the elements now if we destroy the spirits?”  
“No one knows for certain but it should not kill us if that is what you are asking,” Iroh answered. “Whether we loose our abilities right away or not remains to be seen.”  
“You have given me the information we needed but I am unsure if we can use it or not,” Glorfindel explained as he contemplated when he might leave.  
“It is time,” Iroh said quietly. “We are a dying breed anyway as few believe anymore. I will help you in your quests but do not involve the young ones if you follow through with this.”  
Glorfindel nodded his consent at this request but remained quiet. He did not like the idea of hurting these people but this needed to end. He would leave in two days time to return to the woods. Maybe by then he could think of a feasible plan to present to the others.

Chapter 9:

After talking with Iroh, Glorfindel decided to extract the information about the spirits’ whereabouts from the children in order to help deflect Iroh’s interest in what their plans were. While he did not think the fire bender meant them any harm, he did not want him to suffer a conflict of conscious over his powers at the last minute. He had lived with his powers his whole life and it would be hard on him at this point to loose them. It would also protect him from prosecution from his fellow benders after this was all over with. And, this way they would not need to use the children to help defeat the Fire Lord.  
The next day he spent the time he had gently probing Toph and Katara for the information he needed from them while refreshing their combat skills. At dinner that night he asked where the boys were staying as he wanted to visit them before heading back to his friends. He also wanted to assess their fighting skills like he had the girl’s. Iroh was suspicious but finally told him where to find the boys. He made his final plans for his return as he laid down to rest that night.  
“Are you going after the spirits?” Iroh asked him pointedly as he prepared to leave the next morning.  
“Not now,” Glorfindel answered him deceptively. “We still do not know enough and it may not help anyway. We will try to find another way first. We will let you know if that is what we decide to do.”  
Iroh was relieved at his answer and wished him good luck as Glorfindel headed into the woods.  
Glorfindel waited until he was sure none of those he left behind could see him then broke into a run. It took him until sun down to reach the valley where the boys were hiding. No bothering to wait, he made himself known and walked into their camp under the edge of an overhang. He said little as he was greeted by Aang and Sokka. Zuko remained in the back ground as usual. He ate what they shared with him before informing them he was there to test their combat skill which he would do in the morning. He updated them on the failed attempt to defeat the Fire Lord and left it at that as they all laid done to rest that night.  
The following morning he tested Zuko and Sokka first before he took a break and asked them to tell him of their adventures before they defeated the Fire Lord the first time. It was easy for him to see that Zuko had been a lost, bitter child left with no choices when he finally met up with Aang. He listened closely to the information about the Northern Water Tribe and their city that Sokka included in his story. When he mentioned the water spirits and the poisoning of the one he saw the loss it invoked when he described how the tribe’s princess had given her life to recharge the spirit.  
Glorfindel decided to digest this information while testing Aang. They sparred for close to an hour before he pronounced himself satisfied with Aang’s progress. When they quit, Aang led him over to a small lake where they bathed and talked before returning to the others. Learning what he wanted to know, he decided not to stay the night but to leave at sundown. The boys were sad to see him go but did not ask him to stay longer when he relayed his want to see how his friends were doing as well as the need to find more information in one of the nearby cities.  
Glorfindel headed further south and west towards a distant city for several miles before he doubled back and headed in the opposite direction to where his friends were waiting. Since he knew exactly where he was heading rather than searching this time, it only took him ten days to return to their woodland camp. Arriving in the dead of night, he ate a quick meal after cleaning up before turning in to sleep. He would relay his information to the others in the morning.

When he finally woke, Glorfindel was delighted to hear that Eönwë had managed to achieve a semi awake state some times as Elrond stayed by his side and updated him on the his progress. Hurrying through his absolutions, he joined the others in a meal and relaxed before talking.  
“Was the trip helpful?” Celeborn finally asked when he thought enough time had passed.  
“It was,” came the thoughtful reply. “I think I have a plan thought out that we can use to at least take out the element benders,”  
“You plan to attempt to destroy the spirits then,” Eönwë asked through Elrond as he listened to Glorfindel.  
“I think it is the only way although I have discovered what might be a hitch to my plan,” he answered.  
“And that is?” Celeborn prodded.  
“The Fire Nation had previously managed to poison and kill one of the Northern Water Nation’s spirits when Aang went there to train,” Glorfindel started to explain. “The nation’s princess was able to revive the spirit by giving up her own life essence to it.”  
Elrond looked to Eönwë as he waited to relay what he was being told.  
“ He says he remembers Katara telling him the story when he asked her how she had learned her skills,” Elrond finally said. “The princess was able to transfer her essence because the spirits had given her some of their essence when she was born to save her life. Eönwë thinks it is a special circumstance that it happened that way and not the norm as few of his kind would wish to share part of themselves with any but their mate.”  
“If this is so then we can do this except, how do you kill a spirit? Would the poison really have done more than kill the hroa?” Celeborn asked as he realized it was something they needed to know.  
“Eönwë says that if they are weak enough, it can work although in truth it is not really killing them. It just releases their spirit which is then caught up and returned to Eru,” Elrond relayed.  
“Then it only remains to decide in which order do we take out the spirits as I assume you have learned their locations and how we travel there from here.” Celeborn stated.  
They discussed the order and methods of destruction for anther hour before Elrond rose to assist Eönwë in eating what little he could. Despite there careful care, Eönwë’s hroa was growing weaker. They had still not discussed what they were going to do about the Maia in the Fire Lord’s court but they could do that as they prepared to leave on their other mission. Glorfindel watched as Elrond worked more on healing Eönwë after settling him. He saw Celeborn settle near him to catch him as he collapsed in exhaustion a few hours later. He help settle Elrond on his sleeping pallet before the two walked away to sit by the stream.  
“He does not normally collapse that soon,” Glorfindel commented as Celeborn passed him a glass of what turned out to be apple juice.  
“He has weakened himself greatly in attempting to heal Eönwë,” came the worried response. “I am not sure how much longer he can keep this up.”  
“And Eönwë?” Glorfindel asked bluntly.  
“He is able to stay semi awake for a few hours a day but can do next to nothing,” he answered honestly. “The slightest movement steals his energy. He will not be able to help us.”  
“And mentally?” Glorfindel asked next.  
“He spends more of his time training Elrond rather than let him waste his energy trying to heal him. I think Elrond has done all he can do in the healing of his fëa and now he is just helping him to maintain what little he can do. He will be able to help us plan but that is it other than providing information about the spirits,” was the depressed answer.  
“It will have to be enough,” Glorfindel admonished him. “It will be enough. Has Elrond asked him about the healing idea he had for the dark Maia?”  
“He wanted you to be back so Eönwë could tell us all at once,” he answered carefully. “I don’t think we are going to like what he tells us.”  
“I suspected as much when Elrond first mentioned it,” came the quiet answer. “But I also suspect that there is no other choice left open to us with Eönwë down.”  
“We can give him time then, to rest and heal him self,” Celeborn finally said after many minutes of silence. “You and I should be able to deal with the other spirits together.”  
“We will tell them in the morning,” Glorfindel said with a twinkle in his eyes. It was time the elders here put the younger one in his place. They spent the rest of the night star gazing lost in their thoughts.

 

Chapter 10:

They spent the next week preparing and planning to leave for the Southern Water Kingdom as they had decided that was to be their first destination as it was the furthest away. It had taken some time but they had finally convinced Elrond of the soundness of their plan. Eönwë had finally intervened and convinced Elrond that it was the best option that they had.  
“Besides, I need to work with you on what you will have to do with the Maia,” he told Elrond. “We will be all right if we work in shorter lengths of time so that it will not exhaust you. You have neglected yourself while tending to me.”  
“You needed the attention,” Elrond argued lamely as he gave in. He knew Eönwë was right but was uneasy about being left here alone. He also worried about his father-in-law and the friend he considered a brother.  
“We will be fine,” Glorfindel told him as he and Celeborn rose to leave. “Eru has ensured that our hiding place here is safe so the two of you will not be found. We will be alright and not take any unnecessary risks as we wish to return home in one piece.”  
“Do you have any idea how long you will be gone?” Elrond asked as he walked with them to near the edge of their woods.  
“I would assume several months at least but we cannot be sure,” Celeborn answered. “We have decided to go after the Fire Nation’s spirits second as the Air spirits are on our way to the Northern Water Tribe. They have isolated themselves enough that hopefully they will not know what we are about when we go there.”  
“I doubt our departure will be very gracious,” Glorfindel quipped as they parted. “Do not worry about us. Spend your time learning what you can from Eönwë and remember not to tire yourself to the point of exhaustion.”  
Elrond watched them until he could no longer see them from the tree he was sitting in near the rode before he headed back to their camp and made supper for himself and Eönwë. He prayed to Eru that everything go as well as could be expected.

Glorfindel and Celeborn traveled for two weeks before they reached the coast. They stopped to rest for the day and stole a small sail boat the following night. They followed the coast south for as long as they could before beaching to rest and restock their supplies before heading across the south sea. They made faster time than they had expected due to the currents and within a week were landing on the coast of the southern continent. They followed the maps they had drawn from the merchant’s supply warehouse and headed into the hills looking for the spirits.  
Finally finding the right crevice leading into a little ice valley, they crossed and entered the cave on the far side where they found what they believed were the spirits. They wore the hroa of two walruses as they slept on a shelf in the corner. Celeborn approached carefully while Glorfindel stood ready to assist if the spirits woke. Knowing he would have to be fast to complete this before the second one woke, Celeborn placed himself at an angle where he could strike both with ease. Nodding to Glorfindel to let him know he was ready, he sliced first one head and then the other off of the walruses. There was a back lash of power so great that it threw Celeborn across the room but then they watched as both of the figures faded away.  
“Well, two down eight to go,” Glorfindel said as he helped Celeborn off the floor. “I hope all are this easy.”  
“Just remember, you get to take out the Fire Nation’s dragon spirits,” Celeborn quipped as they made their way back out of the little valley. “Now let us hope we encounter no one on our way back north.”

“They have succeeded in taking out the Southern Water Tribe’s spirits,” Eönwë told Elrond when he woke and connected himself to Eönwë’s mind the next morning.  
“How do you know?” Elrond asked.  
“I felt it as they died,” he answered.  
“Will the other spirits be able to feel it also?” Elrond wanted to know. Celeborn and Glorfindel’s safety would be compromised if they could.  
“I do not think so,” he said as he considered how he knew and what he could tell in explanation. “It was my Oathkeeper side that provided the information.”  
“Then the others might still be safe?” Elrond asked although he knew there was no way Eönwë could assure him of what he wanted to know.  
“Elrond, calm down, everything will be alright,” he tried to reassure him.  
“I know. I guess everything is just starting to get to me,” wearily responded. “You would think I would be used to everything going wrong in my life by now.”  
“It has made you stronger little one,” Eönwë explained. “You took on the duties of a Maia as little more than a child without knowing it. And it is our fault for never training you. It was believed that without the training you would settle into life as an elf but you never did. Your life of ease in Valinor was supposed to be a reward after all you had suffered in Middle-earth. But, your sense of duty is exceptionally strong. You fall into a class of Maia that is small but valued very much. Unfortunately, it leaves little time for family or anything else.”  
Elrond started as Eönwë said this last bitterly. “You are also part of this group,” he stated.  
Eönwë confirmed that observation before he declined to explain anything else right now. He left Elrond alone to think as he retreated into himself. Elrond let him be as he considered what he had been told. He knew his conflict came from his mixed blood and that he needed to resolve it before it caused any more problems. Settling himself beside the stream he sank into meditation as he prayed for guidance. 

Glorfindel and Celeborn encountered a furious storm on their way back north that blew their little boat off course. When the storm finally cleared, the saw an island in the distance and headed toward it to rest and hopefully restock some of their supplies as most had been lost overboard. They also wanted to fix their position before starting out again.  
“If I am reading the stars and maps right, the wind has blown us a great distance,” Celeborn explained to Glorfindel as he prepared a meal of roasted conies he had managed to catch. “We have been blown so far north as to be almost at the area we had planned to come ashore and look for the Earth Nation’s spirits. The mainland should only be a day away to the west.”  
“So we go out of order and attack the Earth spirits next,” Glorfindel said commented easily.  
“It does not bother you to deviate from our plans?” Celeborn wanted to know. “We chose as we did to prevent the Fire Nation from finding out what we were doing from one of the other type benders.”  
“I think they are arrogant enough to not take what they are being told seriously,” came the thoughtful response. “Even after what has happened to them they are secure in their supposed strength because of the Maia and Fire Lord’s attitudes. Besides, I do not wish to back track.”  
Celeborn was unsure if it was the right course but agreed to the change of plans. They stayed the night and left with the sunrise the next morning. Once on the mainland they traveled several miles inland before entering the stand of trees their directions led them to. Then they traveled several miles through the woods to their destination.  
“Elephants!” Glorfindel exclaimed as he saw the big lumbering creatures surrounding the entrance to a clearing.  
“Be glad they are not Oliphaunts,” Celeborn said humorlessly as they watched the animals feed and play. “These are small by comparison.”  
“This will take both of us I think,” came the calculating response. “If we are lucky we might survive this with only broken bones.”  
“Let us get this over with,” Celeborn said as he shivered knowing that waiting and watching was only making everything worse.

They had hoped that the back lash of power would make the elephants outside of the clearing go away but they had no such luck. They had exited the clearing to find the herd waiting for them. The stampede that had chased them all the way to the coast had been quite large. They both thanked Eru repeatedly that elves were swift footed and fast for that was the only thing that had saved them. Now they were back in their boat heading for open sea. They both wanted to sail as far as possible north away from the elephants before they tried to land again.  
“I am glad we decided to leave our gear in the boat,” Glorfindel commented as he pointed out an area he thought might serve as a possible landing place.  
“I just hope that is the only reception like that we receive,” Celeborn said as he steered the boat towards a small beach. “The spirits were supposed to be dormant. Nobody said anything about their being guardians with the spirits.”  
“From the stories, the Fire Spirits are in a deserted temple most have forgotten the location of,” Glorfindel rejoined.  
“Why do I sense that you are not telling me something,” Celeborn sighed wearily as he helped Glorfindel carry the few supplies they had managed to keep to a make shift camp.  
“I overheard Aang tell stories of one of the air spirits contacting him in his sleep,” he answered. “It was a dragon.”  
Celeborn just looked at him for a minute before he made his next comment. “Let us just hope it has lapsed back into a comatose state since Aang lost his powers.”  
The two spent the next two days at their little camp making plans before heading northwest into the desert hills of the Fire Nation.

“You are kidding me right?” Celeborn asked incredulously as he looked at the two large pillars of rock that Glorfindel was telling him were the Fire Spirit dragons.  
“Now you know why I packed that powder similar to Mithrandir's fireworks stuff,” came the quiet answers as Glorfindel began pulling the keg and some cord out of his backpack. “Here, run the fuses.”  
“This is cheating,” Celeborn said after deciding that humor was the only way to approach this impossible task. “Just for this, you can take out the Air dragon yourself.”  
Glorfindel just smirked at him as he continued to poor out the black powder. Silently, he was being thankful that he had been forced to learn engineering back in Gondolin by Turgon. In this case it was the only hope they had.  
Finally ready, they nodded to each other and lit the fuses before sprinting away. The sound of the explosion and crashing rock gave them hope that they had achieved their aim but they still waited several hours before venturing back to what was left of the temple. Then they spent hours digging through the rocks and rubble to ensure they had destroyed the dragons. Finding no evidence of their existence they decided to head down the opposite side of the mountain before finding a crevice to rest in for the night.

The two elves made their way further north, climbing into a fir forest before finding the cave they sought for the Air Spirit dragon. Glorfindel led them deep into the cave before they finally encountered the dragon. They were surprised to see that he was little more than a faded shadow and worried that their plan of cutting off it’s head would not work. Choosing to just hurry through this Glorfindel signaled Celeborn to wait behind a large boulder and drew out his sword. Approaching from an angle behind the dragons left shoulder, he struck swiftly and cleanly. His blade passed straight through the dragon as if he had struck air but the head fell away anyway. The backlash of power was little more than a strong wind that blew him across the room and into the wall. Then the dragon’s shape dissolved. The two elves just looked at each other in disbelief before finally leaving the cave to find somewhere to make camp for the night and plan their next move.

The weather turned colder the further north they moved but they still traveled quickly. After two more weeks of travel they encountered the Northern Sea. Finding an abandoned boat which they could easily fix, they settled for a few days in a cave just back a ways from the shore. They rested for a few days and made what plans they could as they prepared themselves for their final encounter which would be the hardest. These were the only Spirits were actually were know to be active and surrounded themselves with people. Praying to Eru for strength, guidance, and protection they put their faith in him to watch over them as they settled down for the night.  
It was just before morning when their internal senses woke them warning that they were not alone anymore. They were surprised to wake and find themselves surrounded by eight older but hale men. Their clothing marked them as members of the Northern Water Bending Tribe. They sat up slowly as the men in turn bowed to them. Finally one came closer and sat down beside the fire.  
“You are the elves Iroh has written to us about,” he stated as he looked them over.  
Neither elf answered but they quietly signaled in code to each other to wait and hear what the man had to say before attacking.  
“We few who remember the old tales have talked amongst ourselves for years of finding a way to stop the Fire Lord,” he began. “We know you have come here to destroy our Water Spirits.”  
Celeborn and Glorfindel said nothing as they mentally prepared themselves to attack in whatever way they could.  
“It was I who first brought up the ancient tales of how the spirits arrived and bending was first taught,” the man continued. “We have suspected for some time that only in destroying the spirits do we stand a chance of winning this war.”  
Celeborn signaled to Glorfindel to say nothing. He knew from experience that making the man tell them everything without asking would make their position more powerful.  
“The oldest of us have felt it as you have one by one destroyed the other spirits,” said an older man as he joined them at the fire in the circle. “Our own spirits have grown confused and agitated as each of the others has died.”  
Finally, the youngest of the men surrounding them joined them beside the fire.  
“Many years ago we felt the death of the first Air Spirit,” he began to explain. “We were amazed when Aang showed up with Katara not too long after that. We marveled and watched his strength despite only having one spirit guide. Furthermore, after one of our own spirits came close to death due to being poisoned by the Fire Lord’s people, we began to question and test our own abilities.”  
“We have come to the conclusion that our powers will not depart the strongest of us right away but will slowly diminish over time depending on the strength of our gift,” the eldest explained. “We have also come to realized that we are a dying commodity anyway. Fewer and fewer are born each generation with the gift even within our own tribe which has the most active of the spirits.”  
“We will help you destroy our spirits,” the youngest said as he tired of the speech.  
“Why?” Celeborn asked as he finally deemed it time to speak.  
“It is time,” was the only answer provided by the men. “We will guide you in undetected and guide you out safely but we will not take part or watch. We will spend the rest of our lives guiding our people in adjusting.”  
Celeborn just bowed in acknowledgement as he rose and began gathering up their gear. Glorfindel followed suit and soon they were following the men on a discreet path into the city. The deed was done by nightfall and they soon found themselves back at the cave where they rested before turning south to return to their little woods and friends.

 

Chapter 11:

Celeborn and Glorfindel approached their camp in the woods in the dead of night after three weeks of travel. They could see a small fire burning through the trees and since someone was sitting before the fire assumed that Elrond had somehow known they would return that night and sat up to wait upon them. As they crossed the stream and approached the fire they were surprised to see a being made up of pure light sitting there stirring a pot of stew. Looking over to the lean-to they finally realized that both Elrond and Eönwë were asleep. The being signaled for them to put down their packs and eat as he held out bowls of stew for them. Since they could sense no ill content in the being they followed his directions assuming that he was the one Eru had assigned to protect the camp while they had been gone. After eating they were directed to cleaned up and rest.  
When they woke the next morning the being was gone. Rising, they completed their morning absolutions before eating the small meal that had been prepared. They could see that the being had hunted some time during the night and a small deer was dressed out and drying on the far side of the camp. Finally feeling in control, they proceeded to check on Elrond and Eönwë. They were surprised to find both deep in healing sleeps. When Celeborn sought to wake Elrond the guardian appeared and stopped him with a shake of his head before disappearing once he had made himself understood. Finally, they settled into a routine of watch and waiting.  
Four days later they were taking an evening meal when Elrond finally began to stir. Bringing water, they waited beside him until he was totally aware before making him drink. Then they slowly sat him up.  
“Are you injured?” Celeborn asked as Glorfindel stuffed a blanket behind Elrond for support.  
“Just drained,” the careful reply was as Elrond looked around the camp searchingly.  
“The guardian is gone, we think,” Glorfindel supplied as he sat beside his friend. “Who exactly is he?”  
“Eönwë said he is a brother supplied by Eru to watch over the camp while you were gone,” Elrond answered. “He told me I needed to rest and pushed me into sleep some time before you came back. How long have you been back?”  
“We returned in the middle of the night four days ago,” Celeborn answered as he brought a bowl of thick broth forward for Elrond to eat. “How long has the guardian been here?”  
“Since the day you left,” Elrond supplied around sips. “He was sent to watch over us so I could rest. Eönwë has been training me in what I need to do to defeat the Maia who stands beside the Fire Lord. How did your mission go?”  
“The spirits are all dead,” Glorfindel told him. “We stayed away from people after killing them so we do not know what kind of affect it has had on the benders. The Northern Water Nation met and guided us to our goal there.”  
“I suppose we will have to go into town and do a reconnaissance mission before we set out for the Fire Lord’s city,” Celeborn said as he settled Elrond back down enough to relax.  
“No,” Elrond interrupted. “Eönwë says we will only have one shot at this. They will be expecting us to come to town and see what is going on. We should just go when we are ready and do this. I want to go home.”  
“Can you do this?” Glorfindel asked gently.  
“Eönwë thinks I can but it will take all I have to defeat the Maia,” he answered. “You two will have to defeat every one else including the Fire Lord.”  
“Define all that you have,” Glorfindel demanded to know.  
Elrond looked away before finally answering. “My fëa will be left in much the same mental state as Eönwë was when he first was defeated by the Fire Lord.”  
“So we will have to bring you out on top of everything else,” his friend asked as he thought about the situation.  
“Can you recover from this injury, my son?” Celeborn wanted to know.  
“It will take time but I believe so,” Elrond said quietly.  
“That is not good enough Elrond,” Glorfindel snapped as he rose and stalked off. After a few minutes he took a deep breath and came back. “Why must it always be you who has to sacrifice?”  
“It is part of who I am, my brother,” he answered. “I am learning that it is part of the reason I was created.”  
“I do not like it but obviously I have no choice,” the blonde grumbled as he sat down. Then he changed the subject. “The being was forcing you to rest?”  
Elrond just nodded while he decided how much to tell them.  
“I have healed Eönwë all that I am able. For most of the time you were gone I have been learning to use my Maian powers. There is nothing else he can teach me here so the guardian put me to sleep to recover.”  
“You have grown weak,” Celeborn stated rather than asked.  
“Have we not all,” came the tired reply. “You need to rest before we make plans.”  
Celeborn and Glorfindel help Elrond lay back down before moving back to the fire for a few minutes. Finally, Glorfindel picked up a basket to go gather what fruit and vegetables he could find while Celeborn began cleaning their gear so they were ready when it came time to move out.  
The next morning was spent doing chores around the camp while Elrond slept in. When he finally woke, they cleaned up and settled to eat the lunch Celeborn had created. Finally they settled down to plan out what they hoped was the final battle.  
“I think we should just go for it with minimal planning,” Elrond finally said after listening to the other’s plans.  
“Elrond, you know we cannot do that,” Glorfindel protested.  
“Why not," Celeborn asked. “We never follow our plans anyway.”  
“ Hey,” Glorfindel protested before finally conceding the point with a smile. “So we just go for it and hope we pull it off?”  
Elrond nodded his head in agreement with Celeborn.  
“But when?” came the blonde’s next question.  
“The sooner the better,” Elrond said as he looked over at Eönwë. “He needs help before he begins to fade away.”  
Glorfindel and Celeborn exchanged a silent message before agreeing. Then they told Elrond to take a walk and then lay down again. Once he was asleep they talked between themselves about who would watch Elrond and who would fight the Fire Lord. Then they prepared the camp for their departure in two days time.

When Elrond woke on the agreed upon day he found Celeborn and Glorfindel sitting beside the fire with their packs beside them. He also saw were they had left clean clothes and bathing necessities near him. Taking the hint and understanding their intent he went to the stream and prepared himself. Finally settling beside Glorfindel, he took the bowl they offered and ate while they finished preparing the camp for their departure. When Glorfindel moved to communicate with Eönwë to let him know they were leaving he was stopped by their guardian who signaled that he would tell their friend. Finally they were ready. Bowing a final time to the guardian they departed through the woods. 

They traveled slowly to avoid wearing out Elrond as he was showing the signs of his exhaustion and weakness. Finally they camped with a larger group at the edge of the valley leading into the Fire Lord’s city. They socialized with some merchants who they soon realized worked for their former employers and were accepted as part of their group. Everyone agreed that falling in with these merchants was beyond luck since Celeborn has brought their employment papers on a whim in case they needed them for some reason. The following morning the elves spread themselves out amongst the large group of merchants as they entered the valley and proceeded to the city.  
The easy with which they entered the city would have surprised them had they not suspected that it was part of a trap to draw them in. Not wasting any time they broke away from the others of their group and headed straight for the palace. Once at the front doors to the walled palace, they used what Elvin powers they had left to slip through the doors and into the courtyard unseen where they once again split up to seek out their targets. Glorfindel quietly slipped into the palace proper while Celeborn shadowed him from behind.  
In a stroke of luck they came across Zuko’s sister Azula walking alone down the first hallway they came to. Without hesitation Celeborn picked up a nearby vase from a pedestal and struck her over the head hard from behind.  
“One little viper down,” he commented at Elrond’s shocked look before explaining. “That little witch has ensured I will be in Galadriel’s bad graces forever for being gone so long.”  
Elrond just shook his head in amusement and smirked as he gagged and tied Azula up while Celeborn looked for a suitable place to stash her so she would not be found any time soon. When Elrond had finished ensuring Celeborn had done no lasting damage to the girl’s head, he lifted the girl and followed Celeborn into a side room where they stuffed her into a large vase before surrounding it with pillows to ensure it didn’t fall and break. Elrond just shook his head and silently laughed as he imagined doing the same to his mother-in-law the next time she picked on him as they headed back out into the corridor.  
Nearing the end of the corridor they began to hear shouts as they saw a crowd of soldiers gathering. Blending in with them and the other people standing around, they watched as Glorfindel challenged the Fire Lord in a small courtyard before them.  
Glorfindel gave them a small signal while making a wild gesture as he continued his taunts which let them know he had noticed them. Finally the Fire Lord tired of Glorfindel’s taunts and began throwing streams of fire at him.  
“It will take something much bigger than you to defeat me,” Glorfindel taunted again as he used the water bending skills he had learned to blocked the streams of fire. “I have defeated fire monsters of evil seven times your size and power.”  
Celeborn and Elrond watched as the bending fight continued on for a while with Glorfindel calling continued slurs at the Fire Lord. Finally, out of the corner of Elrond’s eye he saw the strange Maia come and stand at the front outer edge of the crowd he and Celeborn were part of. Slowly shifting back and to his left, Elrond finally felt he was in a position to strike. Signally Celeborn with a nod of his head Elrond to a step forward and grabbed the Maia and held on with a powerful death grip.  
The Maia was first shocked into stillness as he felt someone grab him from behind but then panicked as he felt a surge of power push at him. Growling in anger and surprise he began to fight and move trying to shake off whoever had grabbed him. Celeborn inserted himself between the crowd that had moved away and the fight between Elrond and Maia while joining Glorfindel in keeping the Fire Lord busy.  
Soon one of the officers of the guard realized what was going on and by whom. Calling the nearby troops into order he began to assist the Fire Lord in his fight. Suddenly, into the midst of the soldiers, the ground began to break up and rise. Soon, the soldiers and Fire Lord were assaulted from all sides by a mixture of benders from the Earth and Water nations as well as quite a few rouge fire benders. The troops quickly surrendered leaving only Glorfindel and the Fire Lord fighting and the strange Maia trying to shake Elrond off of himself.  
Finally deciding he had had enough, Glorfindel called on what remained of his hidden strengths and revealed himself in all of his enhanced power to the Fire Lord. Taking advantage of his opponents shock, he pounced on him and encircled his head with his hands. He sent one final push of power into the Fire Lord’s head causing him to scream and pass out. Then he released the power and returned to his normal self. Then he turned to watch the remaining battle.  
Elrond hung on to the Maia for all he was worth as he felt a power that was not his own surge through him. Slowly his opponent began to struggle less until he finally collapsed upon the ground. Still Elrond hung on as the power surged. Slowly a glow began to build around the two as time went on. Finally the glow encircled and engulfed them becoming so bright everyone looked away. A last burst of power surged before the Maia beneath Elrond’s hands disappeared in an explosion of light and Elrond collapsed to the ground.

 

Chapter 12:

Celeborn stretched and then snuggled back down into the blankets as he tried to drift back off to sleep before his wife noticed he was awake. His body still felt tired and unstrung from his time off Arda. He and the others had not really felt the differences in gravity and atmosphere between the two worlds until their return; they had been too busy to pay attention. Upon their return, it had been a rude shock to their systems. Eönwë and Elrond had both sustained enough physical and mental traumas from their battles that they had been taken into Lady Este’s direct care upon their return. He and Glorfindel had been whisked off to private pavilions by Lord Irmo’s people where they had been pushed into deep sleeps that lasted several weeks.  
Celeborn had awakened two days before to find his wife sitting at his side. She had pushed him to leave the bed yesterday and at least sit in the sun for a few hours before returning to sleep. She had informed him that he would begin a regimen of physical therapy when he next awoke to help his body adjust back to the conditions here in Aman. She had also let him know that Glorfindel’s mother was presently informing him that he would be going through the same treatments. Then she had kissed him gently as his eyes drifted closed.  
“I can see that you have awakened husband,” said the Lady Galadriel as she entered carrying a tray of fruit and breads. “Come, sit up and eat, for your daughter needs to see that you are well before you begin your exercises.”  
“Has she seen Elrond?” he asked as he wanted an update on his son-in-law and Eönwë’s condition.  
“She has not,” the golden lady answered. “They have asked her and Eönwë’s wife to wait so that they can treat them. Neither is happy about it.”  
“Is there any update on how they are?” he asked. “Has anyone said?”  
“That is why I am here, to answer your questions,” his great aunt, Melian answered as she came in the door along with her husband Elwe.  
The two pulled up chairs and sat after exchanging hugs, and waited until Celeborn was finished eating.  
“Glorfindel should be here in a few minutes,” she explained. “Then we will talk. Let us go out and sit in the sun until then.”  
Galadriel helped Celeborn clean up and dress before assisting him to a small garden at the back of the pavilion where Glorfindel was already waiting with his parents beside him. Celebrían was sitting on the grass with her sons behind her. When he was settled on a bench and everyone had been handed glasses of refreshments they all looked to Melian for explanations.  
“As Celeborn and Glorfindel now know, there are many worlds both in and out of Ea, which is the cosmic area we live in and the Valar control. Arda is not the only world that has developed, intelligent life on it, although it is the only world where the firstborn exist,” she began. “This world or area is also not the only world where there is a battle between good and evil going on. While Meklor and his minions are unique to Ea, there are other Ainur who went bad out there causing trouble elsewhere also. Eru has decided to use some from Arda to help fix problems on these other worlds both in Ea and out of it. You four kind of volunteered with your bad behavior.”  
“But are elves not restricted to the circles of the world until the breaking?” Elladan asked.  
“And all of us to Ea,” Elrohir added.  
“Normally yes,” she answered. “But, Eru can change the rules any time he wants. Eönwë is Ainur, so there was only a small change required there. Your Adar’s blood is mixed and therefore he was an easy choice for Eru to make when he was looking for someone. Glorfindel has been before Eru himself and been enhanced from that experience which made him another easy choice. Celeborn, you are another matter. It is easy for Eru to change the rules; he just made more changes to you than the others. We are not sure quite why you were chosen other than possibly it was just a matter of timing and situation.”  
“So this was not a one-time situation?” Galadriel asked as she considered what they were being told. “Are there others who will be called on to do these ‘errands’ for Eru?”  
Melian was silent as she considered her answer carefully and asked for guidance from Manwë.  
“We suspect that this was not a one-time instance but do not know for sure,” she answered. “We do not know if anyone else will be called on to do these errands but we do know that there are others of your race that were enhanced by Eru in different ways.”  
“ So,” Elrohir started as he considered what they were being told and put it into prospective with what he had always been told of the end days. “Is this part of our destiny, what we are to become?”  
“Eru has not revealed that information to us yet,” Lord Námo answered as he appeared in a flash of light outside of their circle. Waving at them to avoid the bows, he came and sat amongst them. “It would not be so far-fetched of an idea considering what we do know about you children. Would that not be better than just stagnating here doing nothing forever?”  
Looking amongst themselves, there were smiles and nods all around.  
“How are Elrond and Eönwë?” Celebrían asked as she spoke up for the first time.  
“They are healing well and yes you will be able to see them tomorrow child,” Lord Námo told her. “We were not sure of the extent and types of damages they had suffered until we examined them closely. It was easier and quicker to evaluate and begin their healing undisturbed and for that I ask your forgiveness. They will both make a complete recovery in time although I think it is safe to say that all of the four of them were changed in some way from the experience.”  
“Now, you two, I give you a choice,” Lord Námo said as he addressed Celeborn and Glorfindel. “You can go on to your therapy or you can sit here and tell us all of your adventures.”  
Celeborn and Glorfindel looked at each other before agreeing. Then quietly Celeborn began to tell them their story.

Six hundred years later, in the gardens of Elrond’s home:  
“I see you brought your minder,” Elrond teased as he saw Haldir follow Celeborn into the garden.  
“I still have a hard time believing Celebrían thinks Erestor can control you and Glorfindel at the same time,” the silver haired lord quipped back as he sat at the table.  
Elrond just shrugged his shoulders as he poured wine for his guests.  
“So where are your shadow and keeper?” Celeborn continued.  
“They will be here shortly,” came the quick answer. “Glorfindel said he had to pick something up first.”  
Seeing Celeborn’s questioning look, Elrond just shook his head.  
“Have you heard from Eönwë lately?” Haldir asked as he sipped his wine.  
“Lord Manwë has been keeping him busy when he doesn’t have him loaned out to one of the other Valar,” Elrond said smiling. “He hates the fact the Celebrían and his wife have become close friends. He claims your daughter is a bad influence.”  
“He is one to talk,” Erestor said as he and Glorfindel came into the garden. “I am assuming since his wife is sitting in the pallor with your wives that he might swing by tonight.”  
“It has been a while,” Glorfindel agreed as he placed a bag that clinked when he set it down beside his feet.  
“Too long actually,” was the reply as a flash of light appeared behind them to become Eönwë. “So what is the occasion?”  
No one spoke as Glorfindel pulled bottles of whisky out of the bag at his feet.  
“Put this in it instead of that stuff you used last time,” Eönwë said to Elrond as he threw a bag on the table.”  
“Are you guys out of your minds?” Haldir screeched as Erestor just shook his head.  
“Care to join us?” Glorfindel asked as he passed out the glasses.  
“So,” Celeborn began as he looked at Eönwë. “Where do you think we will end up this time?”

 

~Finis~


End file.
